


Too Young to love

by Renjolras



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renjolras/pseuds/Renjolras
Summary: 存个文，纪念能把文写得这么酸爽的，那些年的我。其实是个同人，但已经OOC到没脸打标签了，当原耽看吧。请配合someone like you食用。





	Too Young to love

01 

她还记得第一次跟人去酒吧的时候。  
那时候她也才刚刚成年，满心都是长大成人的窃喜和虚张声势的防备  
带她来的学姐说，今晚有个蛮有名气的帅哥的表演。她就哦了一声，明明满心期待，却一脸“我很老练”的冷淡。  
她假装老练地看着酒水单半天，假装老练地点了长岛冰茶。  
然后不顾周围突然投过来的惊讶眼光，把酒水单传给身边的人。 

这时喧闹的背景音乐突然停下，五光十色的灯光也像约好一样突然熄灭，只剩下舞台周围一圈暗淡却温暖的黄光。  
人群中突然爆发出一阵近乎狂热的欢呼，中间还夹杂着一个模模糊糊听不清的名字。  
她想要询问一下那个名字，可前面说要去观摩帅哥的学姐已经带了另外几个姑娘溜到了台边。 

舞台中央的那道聚光灯亮起来的时候，整个场地突然就静默下来，只剩下坐在舞台正中的那人轻轻拨弄吉他调弦的声响。  
粗略的几个和弦，听起来莫名的很有味道。  
她眯着眼努力看过去，依旧不是很清楚，只能看到那人大概的外形衣着——黑衬衫，牛仔裤，有点瘦削凛冽的样子，略长的头发在脑后扎了个尾端参差不齐的马尾。他的脸隐藏在质量太差的空气背后朦朦胧胧，只能大概看出弧度优美而高挺的鼻梁。 

“The end of the world。”他随意拨弄过几个和弦后停下来抬起头，毫无预兆地开口。他的声音懒洋洋的，好像带着点毛边，搔得人心里痒痒。  
吉他的声音毫无滞涩地流淌而出，再简单不过，无比温柔的和弦。然后声音跟上来，唱着重新编过的曲子，降了几个key，低低的很合适他的烟嗓。 

Why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry? 

唱到副歌念白的时候他突然转过脸，看向她所在的这个方向。句末尾音上扬，似乎带着点无可奈何的洒脱。那不像是伤心欲绝的失恋，更像调侃和嘲弄。  
潇洒浪漫玩世不恭的酒吧驻唱，有一副好嗓子和略带忧郁的气质，每个少女的终极梦想。她突然明白为什么很多姑娘前赴后继地对乐手献身。  
只是一个眼神两剧念白，她就对一个脸都没看清的人一见钟情。 

尽管那眼神穿过她，远远落在她身后的某处，然后再也没有移开。 

Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when you said goodbye 

那人唱着，隔着重重烟雾凝望。  
她追随着那道视线向身后看去，却没有发现他到底看着谁。随即她突然发现自己这么做很傻——舞台上的光那么亮，从那里看下来，台下应该什么都看不清楚的，他怎么可能真的看着谁。  
她入神地听，猜测唱歌的时候他注视的到底是什么样的姑娘。 

大概是YY得太专注，她甚至不记得什么时候喝光了杯子里味道可怕的茶味饮料。  
一直到她趴在马桶上胆汁都快吐出来的时候，才真正了解了长岛冰茶的威力。  
总有些东西表面无害，实际遗祸无穷。

“……这位小姐？你怎么了？”一个男声惊讶地问，接着有人手忙脚乱地把她搀起来，“诶？你不是那个……那个……？”男生那个了一会儿也没想起来她的名字，索性转移话题，“怎么喝成这样？其他人呢？你跟谁过来的？”  
一连串问题搞得她头晕脑胀，她不知道该先回答哪个，但她总觉得这些都不是重点。  
她醉眼朦胧地借着灯光打量他，发现居然是系里的为数不多的几个男生之一。 

英文系难得有男生，稍稍看得过眼的都算得上人人追捧的镇系之宝，这个尤其是花名在外，号称系草。早些还在军训时候女生们就开始跟着系里小得可怜的男生方队背后指指点点，大多数时候都是在议论站在方队排头的他。  
“啊……James，你也出来玩啊……”她想了半天没想起他的大名，只记得她们总说“你看一班那个James……”  
“我打个电话，等我一下，待会儿我送你回去。”  
她迟钝地点点头，仍旧在乱成一锅粥的大脑里寻找所谓重点。 

男生对着电话那头吼得焦头烂额的时候她突然灵光一闪，没品地尖叫起来。  
James匆匆扣了电话扭过来不解地看她，“小姐，您这又是怎么了？”  
“你你你你……怎么在女厕所里——”她用颤抖的手指指着他，往墙角挪了挪。  
“拜托，这是男厕好不好……”James语气无奈，“还有别靠在小便池上啊姑娘，您吐出来的东西还在里面呢。” 

 

02 

他们回到学校的时候她的宿舍门已经关了。James跟拍门喊阿姨的声音忽大忽小的，磨得她脑子眼疼。酒精和鞋跟的双重折磨让她不堪其苦，于是索性甩掉高跟鞋蹲在墙根下面。

从厕所出来的时候酒已经醒的七七八八了，回学校的一路上各种耸人听闻的社会头条在大脑里翻滚而过，越想越后怕。  
十月已经很凉的夜风吹到被冷汗湿透的背，激得她一阵一阵发抖。  
而最神奇的莫过于她居然能在后怕的间隙偶尔想起那个黑发的歌手——不知道算是喝多了思维涣散还是中毒太深。 

James把她从漫长的胡思乱想里拖出来的时候，她还回味着那个歌手的声音。  
“怎……么了……？”  
“阿姨叫不醒，你进不去了。”James挠了挠头，把原本就有些凌乱的短发揉得更加惨不忍睹。  
“找个网吧窝一宿嘛~”她豪迈而略带鄙视地说，丝毫不记得身上没证件没钱这件事。  
James没搭茬，只是又揉了一会儿头发，掏出手机走到远处开始打电话。 

James在不远处的路灯下面走来走去的，零零碎碎的声音顺着风飘过来，听不太清。  
“……不是故意……人家姑娘……不安全……”  
“……不让进……困死了……”  
“……我可以睡你床上……”  
“……外面好冷……”  
“你不会不管我的……”  
她只能看到男生的一个侧脸，嘴角扬的高高的，笑得很白痴。  
旁观大男生撒娇总是一件很奇怪的事，就算他是个帅哥，对着一个电话撒娇撒得旁若无人也够奇怪的。  
如果对方可以看到的话，他大概会扭动起来吧。她这样想着，突然有点担心对方是在打给女友——如果他今晚打算住女友家，她得自己去找个网吧对付一晚上了。  
“就知道你对我最好了小天，我最爱你了，钥匙还是在门前面的地毯底下对吧？”James大步走过来，“安啦，不用管我，顺便那个妹子我也带过去了就这么说定了。”  
James在她面前站定，迅速地收了线，不过她还是听到电话里传出一声响亮的摔击声。 

“还站得起来吗？”James冲着她伸出手，“走吧，我找到住的地方了。”  
她有点迟疑，不过还是借着对方的力站起来：“这样不好吧……你女朋友不会生气吗？我自己找家网吧对付就好的。”  
“女朋友？”James很疑惑地挠挠头，恍然大悟道，“你说小天？啊，小天是我男朋友。”  
好像听到了点不得了的东西。  
“我……”她愣了半天，满脑子都是今天应该去买张彩票。  
James看着她震惊的表情笑出声来，“行了，什么表情啊？我就开个玩笑。小天是我最好的哥们儿，很帅的，最招姑娘待见。我要收了他不得被姑娘们掐死啊。待会儿看见他可千万别喜欢上他。”他拍拍她的头，吹着口哨招呼她出校门打车。  
她远远跟着，盯着男生微微有点驼的后背出神。 

James不是脸很帅的类型，戴着副流行的黑框眼镜，笑起来有点坏坏的，典型的斯文败类。他肤色很深，瘦瘦高高，有双长腿，脱了上衣打球的时候看得到六块腹肌，正是时下流行的运动款。  
她见过他打球的样子。小前锋，锋利而且所向披靡。上周曾在球场上一个人砍掉她的班级二十多分，顺便带走了她们班三分之二姑娘的心。  
在男孩还可以靠着脸和球技受欢迎的最后几年里，这无疑是一副人生赢家的模样。  
突然就想起闺蜜曾经说过的话，“这年头，好男人不是有主了就是去搞基了。所以少女啊，放弃你的白马王子梦吧，站在一边默默地萌着就好了。”  
她开始越来越好奇到底是怎样的人才管得了这样花枝招展的家伙。 

 

03 

“小天，快来接驾——”James一进门就鬼哭狼嚎地叫，他甩下鞋子光着脚就踩进屋里，手里的两个购物袋甩来甩去的，发出来有点不妙的声响。  
她跟在男生背后不知所措。 

这位小天的家在一片相当老式的居民楼里，因此房间也是老式得很有年代感的构造。  
进门是一道长长的走廊，没灯，黑乎乎的，走廊尽头大概是主屋的房间亮着灯，有断断续续的音乐声传过来。  
“废什么话，还不快滚进来面圣？”音乐断了断，一个声音远远喊过来。接着是一阵乱哄哄的笑声。  
James熟门熟路地顺着走廊走了几步，摸进一个房间里开了灯——是厨房，他自顾自地把刚才在路上超市买来的东西分门别类塞进冰箱，头也不回地对她说，“要不你先过去吧，就亮灯那屋。”  
“我等着你。”她急忙说，对这种流淌在整个房子里的熟稔的气息有点不知所措。 

“我等着你~”有个人拖着长音说，声音沙沙的，很是好听。  
“不错啊，很正嘛。”那人吹了个口哨。  
她吓了一跳，惊讶地回头，看到一个漂亮的青年靠在门框上，促狭地打量着在厨房里忙碌的James。  
他的黑发在脑后随意地扎了个参差不齐的马尾，几缕碎发掉在颊边，皮肤白得让人嫉妒。青年的眼神追着James，只留了一个侧面给她，一段高挺的鼻梁和弧度优美的下巴，还有嘴角那个戏谑调侃的微笑。  
她有种毫无理由的熟悉感。 

“你是……今晚在红场唱歌的那个歌手吗？”她说出酒吧的名字，用的肯定句的语气。  
“正是区区。”青年不伦不类地鞠了一躬，黑发垂下，很有点典雅的贵气。  
原来是他。  
原来他长得这么好看。  
她不知道自己现在是怎样的表情，她有点难过，但是又有点高兴，至少现在她离自己的一见钟情这么近。 

“没想到James居然会带别的姑娘过来，那么大的那间给你俩好了。晚上不要太吵，别忘了你们的隔壁睡了一屋的单身汉。”小天冲她挤挤眼，“别在这站着了，进来坐。”  
“诶？等等，我们没有要……啊，不是，我是说，我不是有意要……”她有点慌乱的辩解，但是怎么都没法表达清楚，“算了，那个……你和James不是一对儿吗？我没有想插一脚的意思。”  
走在前面的青年突然毫无预兆地停下脚步，她差点撞到他的背上。 

“什么啊？”青年笑着说。  
黑灯瞎火的走廊里，他的表情让人无法分辨。  
不远处的房间里透出来的灯光在他的轮廓上勾下一圈浅浅的白边，他低着头，侧着脸，语气里有成分不明的笑意，“怎么可能呢？他有喜欢姑娘了，就在前面屋里，是个大美人儿。”  
句末上扬的尾音，带着点无可奈何的洒脱。  
让她最为迷恋的那种语气。 

一种奇异的感觉弥漫开来，她觉得有点喘不过气：“那你们……”  
“是可以穿一条裤衩的铁哥们儿啊。”青年轻描淡写地说，打散了刚刚聚集起来的那种微妙的沉重感。  
“既然你俩不是一对儿，那你今天就和莉莉睡一起吧，这样我们几个可怜的单身汉就不用在走廊打地铺了。好了，来见见Marauders的各位。”  
青年侧开身体，让她看到房间里的人们。

 

04 

所谓Marauders虽然顶着个地下乐队的名字，却并没有像她像中的那样，不管男女都穿着奇怪的衣服做着鸟窝状的头发，相反地，总体来说，他们只是普通的大学生的模样。  
抽抽烟喝喝酒顺便斗斗嘴，像每个好不容易脱离家长管制的大学生一样，有点叛逆，迫切地想要进入传说中成年人的国度。

小天做了个戏剧化的夸张手势，挨个指向房间里的众人，“这是我们的Marauders，性质是……吃喝玩乐团。”  
“说好的乐队呢？”房间里的人起哄。  
小天摆摆手，“没有这种事情。”然后把她拉进房间，“这就是叉子带回来的姑娘。” 

离门最近的一个矮小的男生慌乱地按灭了手里的烟，跌跌撞撞起来和她握手，“啊，你、你好，我叫裴戈，叫、叫我Peter就好……”  
她被这诚惶诚恐的欢迎搞得不知如何是好，莫名其妙地就紧张起来。  
“我们的小Peter总是这样，看见漂亮姑娘就不会走路。”小天倚在门框上漫不经心地解释，语气里有着令人着迷的调侃意味。  
“你好，我叫卢平。”在房间的角落里调试奇怪仪器的男生百忙之中抬了个头，冲她微笑一下，抬了抬手里的工具，“不好意思我就不过去了。”这似乎是这个房间里最正常的家伙，看起来像个礼貌温和的优等生。  
“莉莉。”一个挑染着红发的漂亮女生踢开脚边的空啤酒罐走过来，拉着她在沙发上坐下，简单说了个名字就算自我介绍。  
“来坐这里，别理这群不懂规矩的臭小子。”女生揽着她的肩，不容拒绝地拉她坐到房间里唯一的沙发上——那里刚才只坐着她一个，而屋里的两个男生则东倒西歪地坐在地上或者马扎上，“不过虽然看起来面相凶恶，他们可都是很棒的家伙。” 

“得了吧莉莉，你吓到人家了。”小天在房间里找了个小马扎坐下，“这屋里其实就你杀伤力最大。”  
“滚——啊不，走开啦，真没风度。”似乎突然意识到旁边有人，原本抄着烟灰缸拍案而起的女生僵硬地坐回原处，硬把脱口的脏话扭成一句嗲嗲的抱怨。  
“你看，她就是这样。”小天耸耸肩。女生则高高地仰起头用鼻孔回应他。 

她注视着和女生开玩笑的小天，他的每个手势表情语气，他那么生动，那么好看，那么迷人。可这些都存在于她无法融入的世界。她每分每秒每个细节都看得很仔细，却越看越觉得他并不投入。  
——他看起来像在表演，表演那个姑娘的朋友。 

“下点功夫装得像一点吧，这样下次跟那个……叫什么来着的小子去约会你就不会失败了。”  
莉莉维持着虚假的微笑，一脚踹飞了小天的马扎，让他摔了个四仰八叉，“你再废话试试看啊。”  
“好啦，我道歉，没人要的女王殿下。”小天高举着双手站起来，表示投降。  
“你说谁没人要？”女生终于忍不住叉着腰站起身来。  
“谁说她没人要？”而与此同时，另一道声音也带着笑意加入。  
詹姆端着盛有熟食的盘子走进来，把它放在茶几上，然后顺手揽住莉莉的腰，摆了个很帅的POSE，“莉莉的终身大事从小学时代起就预约给我了好吧？”  
女生却毫不留情地推开他，“不好意思，你都自作多情这么多年，还没发现我完全没有看上你吗？”  
“莉莉你无情你残酷你无理取闹……”  
“滚，离我远点，去找你刚才抛弃我们也要去英雄救美的妹子啊。”  
“别吃醋啊亲爱的，那只是出于道义，我的真爱只有你……” 

Peter见怪不怪地扑向食物，卢平则仍旧自顾自修理着那个功用不明的机器。James和莉莉一个热情一个厌烦的互相扯皮。  
她静静地坐在沙发上，看着刚才还笑得张扬的小天收起了脸上的笑意，低着头走到卢平身边，帮他递过去一件工具。 

“我不需要扳手，把那个给我。”  
“切，先用着扳手。”  
“……你够。别老来折腾我。”  
“我是帮你。”  
“得了，我还能不知道你——去去去，别拿我的装备撒火。”  
“切。”  
细细碎碎的对话传进她的耳朵，房间角落的那两个人似乎相当专心致志地抬杠。  
她注视小天忙着捣乱的背影，不知为何觉得他看起来很落寞。

05 

有很长一段时间她都觉得自己大概没有机会再见到那个人了。  
她不知道他的全名，他的学校专业和电话号码，甚至不确定他是不是还在上学。对那所老房子地址的印象也被她随着酒精一起排出体外，消失得一干二净。  
James并没有和她变得很熟，只是有时候碰面会点个头当做招呼，甚至也没有停下来彼此寒暄过。所以她也一直没办法从他那里弄来那个人的消息。  
为了找到和他搭讪的契机，她曾花过一段时间观察他。他经常被很多很多男生女生包围着，一副人气极高的样子。而每到吃饭的时候他都会匆匆甩脱他们，抢上两份好菜带走。不知道是不是带给那个漂亮的莉莉。 

偶尔她会想着要再去红场看看，也许可以再碰到小天，听到他唱歌，没准还能和他单独说两句话。不过开学总是伴着各种繁杂却没多少意义的事情，她的计划也就一次一次搁浅。  
搁浅到最后，就只剩下那道单薄漂亮的影子留在脑海里，有事没事就出来飘一圈，让她很少女地忧伤和惆怅一把。  
不过也只是这样了。  
她想着自己不过是不小心闯入另一个世界，一旦离开了，就不会再有下文。  
可后来的事情告诉她，她和他们的缘分暂时还是没有用完。 

再次见到小天是在正式开学后不久的联谊活动里——外语对土木，传言学校里最老大难的几个院系之二。  
在T大的传闻里土木院是个没有女人的地方，因为土木的姑娘不但少而且像纯爷们儿一样剽悍万能。  
而她们院与土木的男女比例几乎恰好相反，男生们又素来有点麦麸倾向，遂公共课上永远只有一对儿对儿基友的身影，看得姑娘们又萌又捉急。  
于是当半斤对上八两，王八遇见绿豆，多么疯狂的一拍即合。 

坐在桌游社预定好的那张桌子后面的时候，她一直保持着斗志昂扬凛然不可侵犯的僵硬状态，俗称装13，实质是有点紧张。  
不知道为啥总觉得这房间里有种……蛋蛋的相亲气场。  
“喂，对面那个阿宅跟你要电话……”室友拉了拉她的袖子，把她从微妙的相亲气场中拽出来。  
“啊？哦，不好意思。”她迅速摆好练习很久的微笑，却失望地发现对面是一块方方正正的月球表面。 

“Hey baby~”一双修长的手在她眼前晃了晃，“帅哥在这里。”  
她反射性地转头，发现James打扮得十分骚包地站在她身边，对着她的脸摇晃的右手上带着一个颇有设计感的大戒指，而他的左手状似亲密地搭在身边的男生肩上。  
那人表情清淡地站在那里，穿着黑衬衫和磨白的牛仔裤，流过领口的黑发散落成相当漂亮的形状，没有很多长发男生的邋遢怪异，反而看起来相当优雅。 

她惊喜地瞪大眼睛，好不容易聚集的斗气摧枯拉朽地崩塌，她突然选择性地忘记了自己来联谊的理由。  
“小天？你怎么在这？”  
“喂喂，我呢？”James仿佛受了巨大的打击，动作夸张地把小天揽到身后，“看到我看到我看到我……”  
“联谊。”小天不耐烦地把他拨到一边，“被我们宿舍那帮孙子押来的，负责要电话号码。”  
“你是土木的？好厉害，土木很难考诶。”学校的金字招牌，每年的分数可望而不可及的高。  
“一般吧，不过有些人特别想上也没上成。”小天乜斜了身边的James一眼，促狭地说。  
“谁说的？要不是因为那天——”他的话头猛然顿住，然后匆匆忙忙地转开，“……总之就是运气不好考砸，反正明年还能转专业嘛。好了我去拿饮料。”  
他草草说完，几乎有点落荒而逃的离开。 

她惊讶地看看James的背影，又看看小天——他侧过脸看着James在人群里游刃有余地穿梭，一副若有所思的样子。  
“……他怎么了？”  
小天像是突然被惊醒地扭过来，“没事，别管他。”  
他笑得有点僵硬。 

06 

“呀——”  
“啊，小心点——”  
“怎么办，人家不敢抽……”  
“好厉害~这样都可以~~”  
“太危险了太危险了……”  
面对姑娘们此起彼伏地惊叫，颤颤巍巍的玉指，还有扑面而来的香氛大潮，阿宅们欢欣鼓舞鸡血沸腾，手下抽得更加犀利危险，妙招不断，时机恰当了还能以指导为名吃个豆腐。  
——没错，他们就是在玩居家旅行必备，最没创意又最让人HOLD不住的抽积木。  
她悄悄揉了揉太阳穴，感觉自己有点承受不住如此热烈的气氛。如果不是因为对面坐着的那个人，也许她早就尿遁好多次。 

她相当不矜持地一直看他，看到左右两边的男生都渐渐不找她搭话。  
但那人好像没注意似的。他懒懒散散地靠在椅背上，旁边的女生跟他说话都没听到。轮到他抽积木的时候就随便找一块就抽，漫不经心，却从不失手。  
小天看起来很不在状态，明明刚来的时候他还是很配合的态度。直觉告诉她这与刚才James没说完的那半句话有关。  
那天……到底怎么了？ 

“同学，该你了。”身边的男生碰碰她。  
“啊？哦，好的。”她冲他抱歉地笑笑，然后看也没看就随便抽了一下。  
积木噼里啪啦地倒下来。  
她被惊得相后一靠，手里那块积木就不知道被谁抢走了。 

“亲吻坐在你对面的男生~”一个女生高高举着积木念道，声音因为兴奋和笑意扭曲得不行。  
她惊讶地看向对面，小天仍旧低着头靠在椅背上，不知道在想什么。 

“KISS、KISS、KISS、KISS——”几乎房间里的所有人都开始起哄，男生和女生的声音汇成一股洪流。  
气氛瞬间就热闹起来，所有人都用饶有兴味的眼神看着他们两个。 

小天似乎终于被巨大而整齐的人声惊醒，然后发现了她的注视。男生似乎花了几秒判断了一下形势，然后视线几乎反射性地转向了桌子的一头。  
她追着看过去，毫不意外地发现James坐在那边，相当兴奋地和身边的姑娘说着什么，好像并没有发现小天在看他。  
可她发现了，这感觉真糟糕。  
——没什么比当你有机会亲吻你最喜欢的男生，却发现对方不但不想亲你，还在知道这个消息的时候求助一样地去看别人更悲催的事情了。  
她被自己组出来的长句绕晕，感觉里面藏着某些很不得了的信息。于是她最终放弃了思考这个问题。  
至少能亲他一下也挺不错，也许能因为这个做很多天的美梦。 

她咬了咬嘴唇，绕过桌子朝他身边走，感觉自己的脸颊火烧火燎的。而恰好男生也很配合地站起来，低着头冲她意味不明的微笑。  
“要不要……隔张纸？”她假装老练地问，可惜发音有点艰难。  
“不要、不要、不要、不要——”周围的人们更大声的起哄。  
“你需要吗？”他耸耸肩，无所谓地问她。  
“那就……不要吧。” 

她英勇就义一样地踮起脚在他唇上碰了一下，又飞快地离开，连眼睛都不舍得闭上。可即使是一个短得连回味都缺乏素材的亲吻，即使有一瞬间他们靠的那么近，他也并没有在注视她。她感觉得到他的眼光越过她，不知道落在哪里。  
最终她在快爆棚的尖叫和欢呼里落荒而逃，没勇气再看一眼对方的表情。  
果然是一点希望都没有。  
但是她还是想跟他告白，没告白过就失恋真是太悲催了。 

在联谊快结束的时候她决定行动起来。  
至少要把想说的说出来，她已经有一个吻，再有一次浪漫的告白就圆满了。她最后一次给自己加油，然后紧握着双拳，斗志昂扬地猫着腰溜到James身边。  
“过来，有事拜托你。”  
“嗯？”James忙着逗身边的姑娘开心，百忙之中还不忘抽空打趣她，“你不是只看得见小天嘛。”  
“拜托了，出来一下。”她拽着男生的袖子，在周围人的错愕眼神中走出房间。 

“告诉我哪把是小天的钥匙。”  
“啊？”James莫名其妙地被拉出来，丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“你们知道的吧？联谊结束的时候会让女生抽钥匙的事情。说是抽到谁的钥匙就由谁送这个女生回去。”  
“啊，知道。——你们这就一吻定情了啊？”James突然反应过来，像见鬼了一样看着她。  
“你要不要反应这么大……到底是哪一把，有什么特点，你知道不？”她无奈。  
“他不会喜欢你的。”James沉默一会儿，却答非所问地说。  
她惊讶地看他一眼，“为什么？”  
“没有原因，总之他不会喜欢你。”James有点粗暴地说，“我是他发小，这点我还看得出来。”  
她突然想起亲吻前小天看James那一眼，然后也没来由地焦躁起来，“可是刚才kiss的时候他没有拒绝，还冲我笑。”  
不知为何她认定这句话一定能伤害到对面那个家伙似的。  
果然，她看到James放在身侧捏紧的拳头。

“是吗？”他冷笑，“那是因为他不拒绝任何人，只要长得入他眼，谁都可以。”  
“那至少说明我长得入他眼，好消息啊不是吗？”她针锋相对，“总之请告诉我哪一把是他的钥匙。”  
“你何必呢？就你这样的，和他在一起会被虐得渣都不剩。”  
“你又何必呢？”她也冷笑起来，“这么费心费力地阻挠，搞得跟……你喜欢他似的。”  
“跟你说了多少次了，我喜欢莉莉！”James吼完后似乎愣了好一会儿，然后深吸一口气，摆出一脸苦笑，“对不住，你有时候说话语气真像我一哥们儿……”  
他狠狠揉了揉自己凌乱的黑发，“钥匙是吧？就挺素一钥匙圈儿，开口的地方缠了几圈红线，上面挂了五把钥匙，仨大的俩小的，还有一个挖耳勺。挺好找的吧？”  
“……你知道的真清楚。”她酸酸地说。  
“行了，我先进去了。”男生也不看她，匆匆推开门回到室内。 

 

07 

后来她终于还是凭着James的描述抢出了小天的钥匙，坐上了他的后座。接着联谊过后她成了小天的绯闻女友。 

传闻的根据是联谊上的吻和后来的这段回校的路程——短短20分钟的车程，他们走了一整晚，用脚趾头想想都知道发生了什么。  
很多人都号称自己目击过第二天早晨他们回学校的情形。  
小天搀着被步履不稳的她到了她们宿舍楼下，打电话叫她的室友来接，并向室友仔细交代了照顾的种种事宜后目送她们上楼，在楼下等到了报平安的电话才离去。  
堪称新好男人和二十四孝好老公。  
于是他们被做为联谊成功的典范在全校的各种耳语和卧谈会里传扬，以至于短短一月内学校里到处都是召唤联谊的小广告。 

小天似乎并没有出来辟谣，于是她也乐得听之任之  
她觉得自己心态蛮好，虽然做不了真女友，绯闻女友也还不错。  
没人知道她那天晚上狼狈的告白和悲催的失恋，那段对话草草开始又草草结束，然后他们变成了朋友，很近很近却最没希望更进一步的那种。 

那时他们正经过一座空荡荡的公路桥。她坐在他的后座上，双手有点紧张地抓着车架。  
十月末的凛冽寒风鼓起他黑色的衬衫。那块薄薄的布料蹭到她鼻尖的时候，带来一股肥皂和费洛蒙混合的味道，感觉要命的好。  
“我喜欢你。”她小心翼翼地靠在他背上。  
“什么——”他吼回来，尾音被横扫而来的风搅得有点涣散。  
“我、说、我、喜、欢、你——”她也吼回去，大着胆子搂住他的腰。  
他沉默一会儿，在路边停下车子，“对不起。”意外认真而直接的拒绝。 

“其实我们可以先试试看。”她跳下车绕到他面前，仍旧贼心不死。  
“我有喜欢的人。”他不理她，自顾自推着车子往前走。  
她愣了愣追过去。刚才联谊上发生的事情飞快地从她脑子里转过一遍，她突然抓到某些线索：“……是James？”  
小天没说话，似乎算是默认。  
“可是你说你们不是一对儿……”  
“啊，是我单恋。”他坦然地回答。  
“好巧，我也是单恋，不如我俩凑一对儿怎么样？”  
男生被她逗笑了，停下脚步，“算了，你卖相不差，还是努力找下家吧。”  
那个懒散的笑容压得她心肝疼，好像不发发疯就没法疏解似的。于是她索性趴到路边的栏杆上逆着风开始大吼——  
“小天你个傻X，错过我你会后悔一辈子——”  
巨大的风从河面汹涌而来，吹乱她的头发和衣领，莫名其妙地很有种豪迈的感觉。  
男生站在一步之外，惊讶地看着她。  
“过来啊，别憋着，喊喊很爽的。”她冲他招手。  
他看了她一会儿，突然想到什么一样坏笑起来，“这么骂太没杀伤力了，看我的。” 

他也转头对着河面。  
“小天你就是个傻x，你要是再没出息地想着那个混蛋就该出门被车撞死吃饭被米噎死唱歌被口水呛死总之他奶奶的不得好死——  
“怎么样？”他扭过头对着她挑眉，眼角眉梢带着一种决绝的锋利，“自叹不如吧？”  
她灵光一闪，突然想到小说里的某个句子。  
“这算什么，”她挑衅地看他，“你应该说‘如果你再想着他，就合该永远也躲不开他’。”  
他再次惊讶地看向她，然后笑得像个准备恶作剧的孩子，“这敢情好，那就这样吧。  
“如果你再想着他，就合该永远都躲不开他——”  
“如果你再想着他，就合该永远都躲不开他——”她也跟着喊。  
很痛快，又痛又畅快。  
晚秋的凛冽寒风扑面而来，带着破碎的吼声砸在脸上，有如实质。 

后来他们拎了一捆啤酒在河堤上吹了一夜的凉风，为了庆祝她的失恋和他没希望的单恋。他们把喝空的酒瓶一个一个丢向水里的月亮，看它碎了又圆圆了又碎，然后没道理地放声大笑。  
再后来他们说了什么做了什么她已经记不太清，只记得最后她瘫在河堤上躺成个大字睡得一塌糊涂，睡得迷迷糊糊的时候听见有人在旁边声嘶力竭地吼一首歌。  
那个人的音准大概和理智一起被丢到爪哇国，唱得不成曲调。破音破了一大堆，歌词也反反复复就那几句。  
她想冲着他吼“别唱了”，可惜困得连张嘴的力气都没有。  
真是……难听得让人想哭啊。 

那晚之后她爱上一首歌，每天每天放在手机里单曲循环。  
那首歌有个很不切实际的名字，叫someone like you。 

08

慢慢的她知道了更多关于小天的事情，比如他很擅长高数，比如他最痛恨七号宋体字，比如他总有很多时间在赶图没时间吃饭，不赶图的时候也总是懒得去食堂买饭，所以他的午餐时间和菜色永远都由James决定。  
还有那天她见过的Marauders是个还不错的乐队，而他一直住在那天她去过的老房子里，那里已经很少有居民，所以他和他的乐队总是肆无忌惮地在被当作客厅用的大房间里练习。  
他弹得一手好吉他，偶尔客串键盘也帅得不行。  
还有，他会弹钢琴。  
发现这件事是个意外。 

那天她是到艺术团送资料去的。  
走在楼梯上就听到有点磕磕巴巴的琴声，大约能辨别出来是埃尔加的《爱的礼赞》。  
不知道谁这么闲情逸致，大约是要练来弹给喜欢的人。她好整以暇地想着，不过把这支曲子弹成这样技术是有够糟糕。  
出于好奇，她在送完资料后特地绕过排练厅，好“顺便”透过那扇玻璃门看看是谁在玩浪漫。  
她假装不经意地一眼瞥过去，然后就这么愣在原地。 

没有排练的时候，艺术团的排练厅一如既往的空旷冷清。一架相当漂亮的三角钢琴摆在一侧墙边。那侧墙上开着十二扇明亮而高挑的窗，傍晚烧红的晚霞从窗外洒进来，壮观而且华丽。  
James坐在钢琴前看着谱子，弹得有点笨拙和艰难。小天坐在旁边一扇窗的窗台上，垂着头倾听。  
窗户没有关，晚秋的风撩着白色窗帘起起落落，他穿着黑衬衣的身影被这在后面若隐若现。  
她想起一部老电影里类似的镜头。  
果然跟爱情有染的镜头都是相似的美好甜蜜，无论是少女藤井树下课后的图书馆，还是眼前这个空荡荡的练习室，可惜她总是镜头之外的人。 

James似乎卡在某处指法上，一遍两遍三遍的重复，最终还是停下来求助一样地看向小天。  
于是对方从窗台上跳下来走到他身后，低低的说了点什么。小天俯身的角度很大，从她的角度看过去像是把头埋进了James的肩窝，而James恰到好处地侧着脸。  
他们看起来像在接吻，那画面该死的漂亮。  
她木木然地想，盯着小天流畅优雅的脊椎线发呆。 

过了很久钢琴声才重新响起，这次明显流畅得多。  
她把自己从汹涌而来的失恋的伤感中拔出来，却看不幸到更高能的画面。  
小天俯在James背上，双手越过他的双肩落在他手上，一个一个音地教他按下琴键。于是那段加速的变奏就这么温柔地流淌出来，听起来甜得发腻。 

她告诉自己该走了，不要制造任何噪音，不要打扰他们，挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩，不过她的身体不听使唤。  
她看着小天把James从钢琴椅上赶走，然后自己坐上去，亲自给他示范。  
加了很多装饰音的曲调显得浪漫而繁复，第一遍温柔，变奏后的加速变得跳脱，再之后干脆变成即兴的华彩，排山倒海几近疯癫。然后繁华落幕，回到简单到几乎没有伴奏的主旋律，轻轻柔柔若有若无的消散。  
漫长而短暂的演奏里，James一直倚着琴静静站着，没有注意指法，当然也不是再看谱。  
即使离得很远她也看得出，他的视线落在小天身上，那是极度专注的凝望。 

Salut D’amour，来自爱情的问候。  
真是玩的一手好浪漫。 

她最终还是在被发现之前悄悄溜下楼梯，这次她是真的确定了，对上这两位莫名其妙的玩家，自己的这样的，真的没有胜算。  
连被虐成渣渣的机会都没有。

 

09 

James找过来的时候，她趴在学生会一间空的办公室里画海报，一身像被粉刷过一样的狼狈相。  
“要和我一起去吗？”James推开虚掩的门之后象征性地敲了敲，“小天过不来，我可以捎你过去。”  
“去哪儿？”她被对方含含糊糊的表达搞得一头雾水。  
James 的语气三分炫耀七分得意：“今晚小天有表演，难道他没邀请你去看？”  
她百忙中一抬头，恰好看见男生那张笑得有点贱的脸。  
“你这么笑起来真像雪姨。”她评价道，自认为很传神。  
James一愣，不自觉摸了摸自己的脸，“啊？什么？”  
她成功地呛住了James，心情大好，“在下连做付文佩的资格都没，您是来磕碜我什么呢？”话毕，她假装平静地低下头去添上一笔高光。 

离开艺术团之后她有将近一周没再去找他们，说不来是因为嫉妒多一点还是觉得被欺骗多一点——毕竟不久前她还陪着心爱的那个男生伤春悲秋地哀悼他绝无希望的单恋，后一刻他们就已经那么和谐地在一起。  
其间的起因经过都发生在她不知情的时间里，她只来得及看到那个结果：他们很好，与她无关。  
她入戏太深，猛然惊醒后只觉得自己变成了某种介于傻A和傻C中间的生物。 

“……你俩吵架了？你好像有段时间没去看我们排练。”James揉着他的一头乱发，似乎疑惑于她的不友好：“其实吧，他这人对姑娘确实挺混蛋的，你也不是第一个——”  
“没有，最近系里事情多而已。”她很快地打断对方，挺直腰板以壮声势。  
面对情敌，输了什么也不能输气势，哪怕其实已经被踢出局。  
“哦，你们没事就好。”James讪讪地笑了笑，“那就麻烦您了收拾收拾跟我过去报告厅吧，小天没跟你说啊？他可是给你留了个好位置。”  
“啊？什么？”她总觉得有点什么不对劲，可又具体说不上来。  
“哎，我说，你不走我就先过去了，一会儿记得上一号报告厅去。那家伙来来回回交了这么多回女朋友，难得见对谁这么上心的。”他拍了拍她的肩，势大力沉得让她想皱眉，“你行啊姑娘，以后可得对他好点儿啊。” 

等她梳理清楚James的语意的时候，对方已经不在这房间里了。  
她跌跌撞撞地推开门冲进走廊，恰好捉到男生摇摇晃晃转过转角准备下楼梯的身影，“喂、等等，James——”她扯着嗓子喊，一路小跑追过去。  
男生惊讶地转过头来，“啊？”  
看清她的狼狈样之后James坏笑起来，“怎么着？屋里着火了？”  
“你刚刚是说，你们两个……没有在一起？”她撑着墙，心跳超速，有点喘。  
“啊？”男生楞了一下，似乎有点不明就里的样子，“这不废话么，他在报告厅当苦力拉电线呢，不然能让我来接你？你今儿个睡傻了吧？”伸出一只手在她眼前晃晃，“认得这是几不？”  
她不耐烦地啧了一声，“别耍贫，我认真问呢。”  
“啊，对，他那边忙，我今天下午都没见到他。”James突然明白了什么似的表情严肃起来，“难不成你今天看到他跟别的姑娘在一起了？”然后语气轻车熟路地接下去，“诶你别误会啊，艺术团姑娘多，保不准——”  
“我、是、问，你们两个没、有、在、交、往吗？”她打断他的东拉西扯，盯着他一字一顿地问。 

男生的表情像遭过雷劈，“你说什么？”  
“你说我是他女朋友是怎么回事？小天不是在和你交往吗？”  
James花了好一会儿时间才找回他一贯嬉皮笑脸的表情，“你说什么呢？真睡傻了啊？”  
她气势如虹地盯着他，不说话。  
男生苦恼地揉揉头发，继续往下说，“先不说我，你那么待见他，天天跟他相处还不知道他是喜欢姑娘的嘛？  
“得，也不瞒你说，从初中那会儿这小子就会跟姑娘打啵儿了。那时候他带着姑娘在楼梯间里干点啥，都是我老人家在楼梯口给他把风的。  
“不骗你，有回我还撞着一次近距离真人秀。那小子把姑娘带到我们经常呆的一个露台上，也不跟人说一声，我刚过去就给撞上了。那个位置尴尬的，他们在这儿，”他伸手拍拍她撑着的那面墙，“我就在这儿，”他拐过转角靠在墙上，“走也不是留也不是的……”  
她眯着眼看他投入地表演——他脸上带着笑，打着夸张的手势，却一直避开她的眼睛。 

“对了，他吻技不错的吧？”最后他在她面前停下来，又恢复了那副坏笑着吊儿郎当的模样。  
她不知道怎么接，不过男生已经又自顾自说起来了。  
“其实吧，这小子从小就会喜欢一个型的姑娘，发育好，黑长直，文静，娇小玲珑，不带眼镜儿，换来换去都是这一款。我看嘛……”他假装不正经地打量她一番，“除了第一条，你勉强都合格了。”  
——也就是说和你从头到尾一点点都不像那种吗？  
“好了姑奶奶，我都泄了他的老底了，你就是怀疑他劈腿也不能怀疑他是同志啊。”James苦笑着，把头发揉得一团糟，“他真不是，我以我的人格担保。”  
他眼神里有种奇妙的笃定，看得她几乎要相信他了。 

“万一他是呢？”  
“……别瞎想了姑娘，回去好好换身衣服吧。”James冲她笑笑，然后转过楼梯转角，吊儿郎当地下楼。

她目送着男生凌乱的发梢晃晃悠悠地消失在楼梯的另一个转角。  
空荡荡的楼梯间仍残留着他轻哼小曲儿的声音，仔细听的话，似乎是Davis的the end of the world。 

Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when I lost your love

10 

小天给她预留的位置是在场边类似家属席的区域。第一排，视野充足，甚至可以看到台上台下忙碌的人们细微的表情。 

她到的时候只看到红发的姑娘和一贯没存在感的Peter。  
Peter没心没肺地抱着一大包薯片吃着，圆滚滚的脸在看到她时露出个略显紧张的笑容。莉莉则起身招呼她到自己身边坐下。  
一贯开朗的女生今天似乎心事重重，有几次都不知盯着哪里神游天外，忘记接话。  
“啊，对了，他们呢？”Marauders总是同进同出，今天连她都叫到，没道理集不齐人。  
“刚出去了吧……不知道。”莉莉心不在焉地回答，时不时拿出手机看看。  
她终于放弃继续和对方搭话，借口叫他们回来开溜。 

她溜溜达达地沿着走廊转悠，打算快开场时再回去。  
“……你他妈的说够了没有！我跟你说了很多次……”两步外的转角传来男生恼怒的声音，不算克制的音量在空荡荡的走廊里激起微微的回声。  
然后那人好像意识到自己的失态后又重新压低嗓门，于是后面长串的激烈话语变得隐隐约约再听不清。  
她停下脚步，有点犹豫是不是要折返。  
“好了，你不用说服我，我只是希望你别后悔。”另一个男生也用同样不加克制的音量说，语气温和却带着某种压抑的愤怒。  
接着说话的人大步转过转角，猝不及防地撞进她的视线——  
是卢平。 

男生看到她之后愣了几秒，然后露出一个温润如玉的微笑，“你都听到了？见笑了。”礼貌的语气里似乎藏着一些很不明显的不悦。  
“抱歉，其实我……”她觉得自己的状况实在不像可以坦然地说出“什么都没听见”这样的话，于是只好闭嘴。  
“听到就听到吧。”男生冷笑着越过她，“反正就他们那点事儿，谁心里都清楚。”  
她抿了抿嘴，不知道怎么回答。 

小天的出场排在接近压轴的地方。  
她满足地仰着脸看着他弹琴的样子——他罕见地穿了套样式休闲的正装，头发用缎带扎成参差不齐的马尾，颊侧的碎发掉下来，遮住大半的脸，只留下一段高挺单薄的鼻梁。  
琴声一波一波地把情绪推到最高潮。大串大串华丽的音符倾泻而出时，他的身体大幅度地后仰过来，微微侧过脸露出一个调侃而不羁的笑。  
他的眼睛迅速地掠过她落在某个更靠角落的位置，好像在嘲讽李斯特深藏在繁复的技巧下过于天真的深情，又好像已经用情太深，穷途末路在做困兽之斗。 

她已经不再追随他的目光逡巡，因为那双眼睛无论从哪个角落开始扫过全场，最终的结束点永远只会是同一个人——无论那人是坐在观众席的某个角落，还是在台上，站在他身边。有的时候它们会在那人身上停顿几秒就收回，有的时候则是胶着在那里，很久都不离开。  
于是她闭上眼睛，好像这样就可以假装那首情诗一样缱绻的《爱之梦》是为她而弹。 

《爱之梦》的最后一段轻音落下时灯光突然全部熄灭。  
接着一段简单的旋律及时压住了刚刚升起的窃窃私语。  
一道白色追光亮起，穿着白裙的女生架着小提琴站在台前，清清淡淡没有伴奏的琴声，典雅悠扬。  
冗长复杂的炫技曲过后，这段熟悉的曲调似乎让人觉得格外亲切，有人甚至轻轻跟着哼唱起来。  
埃尔加《爱的礼赞》——更多被人熟悉的是它被杨丞琳《庆祝》的副歌引用过的段落。 

变奏部分的时候钢琴伴奏再度追上来，灯光全部亮起，钢琴边已然已经换了人。  
一头乱发的男生转过头，冲着惊讶的观众们坏笑，像是恶作剧成功的孩子。  
拉琴的女生微笑着鞠躬下台，把舞台留给独奏的钢琴。  
他穿着与三角钢琴不搭调的漫画T牛仔裤和脏球鞋，琴凳旁边摆着一大捧红得刺眼的玫瑰。  
每个女孩都悄悄猜测着那束玫瑰最终属于谁，原本沉默到有些昏昏欲睡的气氛居然变得热闹起来。 

她突然想起来那天在艺术团排练厅看到的场景——小天从背后环住James，把手指叠在他手上，一个音一个音地带着他弹奏这首曲子。  
那画面漂亮得让她绝望。  
这算什么呢？心照不宣还是背水一战？  
下午James最后留下的苦笑和那天小天在桥上逆着风嘶吼的模样轮番轰炸她的大脑，让她越发想不明白这两个人是要干嘛。  
她侧过脸看向坐在身侧的莉莉，女生仍旧心神不宁地摆弄着手机；再看另一边，卢平抱着双臂冷冷地看着台上James的表演。  
更远处的Peter双手握拳兴奋地看着台上，全无参考价值。 

James弹完最后一个音符后捧着玫瑰走到台前，拿起刚才女生用过的麦，清清嗓子。  
窃窃私语的声音瞬间一扫而空。  
“抱歉占用安可曲的时间，”男生笑着说，“请大家先不要着急散场，我可是走了大半天后门花了好久说服小天和学姐才争取到这段时间。”男生揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发把它弄得更加惨不忍睹，他又清了清嗓子，“今天站在这里，是为了以刚才那首曲子和这捧玫瑰向我喜欢的那个人告白。”  
男生煞有介事地抬抬手压下场内四起的惊呼与尖叫，“我喜欢他很多年了，我们从小一起长大，上同一个小学同一个初中同一个高中，然后同一个大学。  
“他喜欢钢琴，小时候总是用很多时间练琴。那时为了赚印象分，我花了很多时间听他弹琴，虽然我一点都不喜欢钢琴，也不会弹。  
“他最喜欢的曲子是《爱的礼赞》，所以我特地学了这首曲子，为了弹给他听。  
“我喜欢了他很久，可惜他总是神经大条到发现不了，我每次说爱他他都当成开玩笑。  
“不过如果我今天当着这里的所有人的面跟他表白也许他就会相信了吧？”  
James故弄玄虚地深吸一口气，“现在他就在离我很近的地方，呆会儿我把他的位置告诉你们，大家帮我求他答应好不好？”  
“好——”整齐划一的回答，中间夹杂着女孩子的尖叫。  
“他在……”James直直举起手臂，手指夸张地从场地的一边开始缓缓划过。  
她看见小天倚在候场的门边，嘴角似乎噙着一个微笑。 

番外 过去的事情

Act 1 共犯效应

James蹲在学校的车棚里，咬着一根枯黄的草——这是他在电视剧里看到的造型。剧里的大侠都喜欢这样叼着一根稻草，而剧外的漂亮姑娘们都喜欢大侠。  
晚睡早起让他有点犯困，于是他握紧右拳锤了一下自己的大腿，假装自己把一把匕首刺进肌肉，看不到的鲜血飞溅，他在疼痛中清醒过来。  
他在等待几分钟后一个重要的时刻，在那个时刻到来之前，他还不能倒下。

这时一个瘦高个儿懒懒散散地走进来，停下来瞟了他一眼，皱皱眉走向离他不远的另一个角落，同样面对车棚的门蹲下。  
角落稀稀落落的几辆自行车和车棚里阴暗的光线很好地掩饰住两个九岁的小鬼的身形，好像水滴藏进大海。

时不时有人骑着车子进来，停好，再匆匆出去，没人注意潜伏在墙角的两个身影。  
两人交换了一下眼神，都带了点警觉的神色。  
“你又来了。”James压低声音说。  
“嗯。”  
“我常常看到你，以前是放学的时候，今天是早上。难道你也是为了……”  
“嗯。”  
James点点头，往阴影里退了一点，“祝你好运。”  
“嗯。”对方也对他点头示意，然后扭过头继续盯住车棚的大门。  
James微微沮丧地看了一会儿男生因为沉默显得很酷的脸，感觉对方比他更有大侠的风范。他决定以后要少说话。

人渐渐变多，又渐渐少起来。  
在James困得连点了十三次头之后，一个穿着红裙子的年轻女人轻快地哼着歌走出车棚。  
就是现在——  
James吐出稻草跳起来，奔向刚才已经定位好的目标。第三排，右数第十五辆，粉色，女士24车，脚蹬坏了一个。有效信息在脑中转了一遍，人已经到了目标之前。  
空气里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他抬头，那个很有大侠风范的男生已经开始很熟练地抓住这辆车的后轮检查，而他位于难度稍低的前轮位置。  
“这是我的目标。”他手上不停，眼睛却不悦地盯着对方，眼睛里发出强大的杀气。  
“也是我的。”男生冲他挑衅地笑笑，扬了扬手。  
他借着昏暗的光线看到对方手里捏着那段细细的胶管。  
终于还是棋差一招。

他自暴自弃地取出前轮的气门芯，“你赢了。告诉我你来这里的原因。”  
“我讨厌英语。”男生从他身边走过，淡淡地说。  
James一跃而起，重重地拍上对方肩膀，“好。你这个朋友我交定了。”他拉过对方的手把气门芯拍进对方手里，让两个气门芯并肩躺在一起，然后又握着男生的手指把他的手合上，“这个给你，是定情信物。”  
男生迟疑一下点点头，“好。”  
“你不应该说好，你应该还礼。”James恨铁不成钢地继续拍他的肩，“电视剧里都这么演的，两个人交换了定情信物，等到江湖再见的时候一看到信物就可以互相认出来。”  
“哦……”男生点点头，摊开手看着两个气门芯，然后想了一会儿，“那你可以多看我一会儿，记住我的脸。”  
James被这样小气的大侠震惊了，他还想强调一下定情信物的重要性，可是教务处的马脸主任已经大呼小叫地跑过来。  
“你们两个，在这里呆着干嘛？还不快去上课！”  
James吐吐舌头，悄悄从他身边溜过去，而那个男生就没有那么幸运。  
“你，刚才往口袋里塞什么？拿出来！”主任大声说。  
James停下来担心地观望。出于江湖道义，他应该留下来拯救好兄弟，可是如果他的英雄事迹被发现，就要请家长，请家长了就要回家被男女混合双打。即使是大侠，也会害怕混合双打的酷刑。  
男生也看了看他，笑了，然后从口袋里拿出来一个气门芯，举高。  
主任看了暴跳如雷，“好啊臭小子，这么小就会拔气门芯了啊？去拔哪个老师的气门芯，啊？走，跟我去教务处一趟！”  
男生被他扯得跌跌撞撞，经过James时仍不忘扭头对他笑笑。

“你叫什么？”James追在后面小声问。  
“你可以叫我小天。”男生回答。  
“你还在这干嘛？也想去教务处？”主任对着James大喝。  
James缩缩头，转身就跑。  
跑出几步后他又悄悄回头，看到小天跟在马脸主任后面优哉游哉地走，似乎感应到他的注视，回头冲他又是一笑。  
那天早晨的阳光比电视剧里的好很多，是蜂蜜糖一样的颜色。也许是阳光太好，或者距离太远，他总觉得小天笑得比电视剧里最漂亮的姑娘还要好看。

-fin-

11 

“她在——”男生的手指缓缓滑动，所到之处人们都伸长了脖子，向日葵一样地跟着旋转。 

身边的卢平突然站起来，她诧异地看过去。  
“去厕所。”男生对她温和地笑笑。她急忙把伸长的双脚收回来给对方让道。  
一阵手忙脚乱过后，视线再回到台上时，她恰好看到倚在门边的小天站直身体，双手插袋晃进候场的房间。 

“第一排三号座——”James的手指终于停下，谜底揭晓。  
男生的表情很认真，认真到毫无悬念。  
“答应他——”不知道哪个男生在后排大喊一声，然后陆陆续续有人跟着喊起来。  
渐渐的所有人的声音汇成巨大的洪流，它们冲击着房间的墙壁和每个人的耳膜，带着短促有力的节奏：“答应他、答应他、答应他、答应他……”  
一排三号座的女主角却茫然地看着聚光灯下抱着玫瑰的男生，似乎被这夸张的浪漫搞的手足无措。  
男主角帅气地从舞台侧面缓步走下，郑重地捧着那束刺眼的红玫瑰，“莉莉，我……喜欢你，和我交往好吗？”  
所有人都停止了起哄，屏息等待那句顺理成章的答案。 

她识相地从女主角身边的位置撤离，溜出报告厅，把最完美的画面留给James和莉莉。比起知道这段浪漫偶像剧的结局，她更想知道小天现在在哪里。  
她颇费了一点功夫找到那个充作后台的操作室的入口，小心翼翼地敲敲门。  
“请进。”是卢平的声音。  
“……是你啊。”男生看到她后笑了笑，“来找小天？”  
不大的准备室里只有他一个人，站在通往舞台的门边，正透过那扇门看着外面——那里听起来有点乱哄哄的，不过并不太热闹。  
“都退场了。莉莉没接玫瑰，倒是接了个电话跑了。叉子刚刚把玫瑰随手抛了，看起来很落魄的样子，Peter跟着他，俩人估计待会儿要去喝酒。”男生语气平稳地向她叙述刚才发生过的狗血剧情。  
“小天呢？”  
“他？”卢平笑笑，冲外面扬扬下巴。  
“拜托你个事儿，一会儿等他神经完了把他押到叉子他们宿舍楼下去——你知道哪个楼吧？到那儿我找了人接应，叉子室友，你们班的，你应该认识。”  
她点头。  
男生感激地笑笑，“我待会儿得去看着叉子他们，没空管他。他要是再出点幺蛾子，我今晚得叫他们拖累死。”  
“真是辛苦。”  
“天生保姆命啊，不然怎么长得这么未老先衰的。”男生苦笑一下，“我先走了，谢谢你了。” 

小天在弹琴，从最后那位疑似艺术团负责人的男生离开后开始，他离开窝了半天的一排三号座的软椅，走到钢琴前坐下，反反复复地弹。  
埃尔加《爱的礼赞》，稍微加快了速度，听起来欢快而且幸福。  
观众席的灯已经关了，只剩下那个灯火通明的舞台，和舞台上孤零零的三角钢琴。  
她站在准备室的门边，盯着他随着音乐节奏俯仰的后背线条，和随着身体动作微微颤抖的发梢。 

“我以前一直在想，参加他的婚礼的时候我应该说点什么。  
“比如小子不容易啊，这样都有姑娘要你。  
“还是兄弟，以后好好疼老婆去吧，我大光棍团开除你了，江湖不见。  
“或者对新娘子说这小子是我遇到过的最好的家伙，嫁给他绝对没错。  
“我觉得都差不多，挺没意思的。所以有天我问他他会比较想听到哪种，他说瞎想什么呢到时候你一定是伴郎，绝对忙得没空说话，揣好戒指，别喝得回不去就行。  
“想想也对……  
“伴郎任重道远啊，得挡好了酒别让新郎喝醉。  
“我就跟他说你找我真是找对人了，有我在，他们绝对灌不倒你，保证不耽误你跟新娘蜜月。你们就放心大胆地交给我。  
“没人比我更合适了。你说是吧？”  
他说着，流畅欢快的旋律依旧毫无滞涩地从他指尖流出。  
Salut D’amour。 

再见了，我的爱情。 

 

12 

最终小天在门卫的催促中结束了仿佛无休无止的弹奏。  
他们锁了门，往宿舍区慢慢溜达。 

“我还是觉得我应该收了你。”她跟在小天半步之后，盯着他看起来风轻云淡漫不经心的背影恶狠狠地说，“你这怨妇样真是既祸害别人也祸害自己。”  
男生惊讶地扭过头来看她，然后笑了，“快找个亮点的地方照照镜子啊小姐。”  
“我说真的。你不是一早就说了不会再想着他了？现在干嘛还一副要去殉情的死样子？没出息。”她嫌弃道。  
“你还不是一样至今都贼心不死？”  
“那是因为我的对手是个战斗力不足五的渣渣。”她故作轻松地说，“还有你不要总是这么随便地拒绝我。”  
“好啊，”小天耸耸肩，迈开脚步继续走，“如果你认真点跟我告白，我就认真点拒绝你。”  
“那好你听着，”她大步绕到小天面前，8CM的细高跟在地上敲出很有气势的声响，“小天，我喜欢你，我想跟你在一起。如果你答应我，我会让你也喜欢上我，然后从此忘掉那个渣渣做个阳光向上的好直男。”她微微仰起下巴，望进男生的眼睛。  
小天笑：“我做不到。”  
“没事儿我有信心。你说吧，你不喜欢我什么，除了性别我都能改。”  
“得，那我就不喜欢你的性别。”  
“滚。”  
最后他们一起大笑起来。她突然就轻松很多。 

她想其实她的状况真的比小天好太多。至少她一开始就只是地抱着旁观者的心态，因为对方从来就没给过她希望。所以她的喜欢没有疯狂而纠结地成长过，而是被埋葬在安全区域里，慢慢变成一种可以彼此坦然地开玩笑的友情。  
“谢谢你，曾经认真地拒绝我。”  
“己所不欲勿施于人而已。”小天坦然受之，“你要觉得说不过去就好好感谢感谢我？”  
她不打算放过调戏他争取福利的机会，“怎么感谢？不然我亲你一下？” 

小天没所谓地耸耸肩，“行啊，反正也不是第一次。”甚至相当配合地微微低头。  
她身体前倾向着对方的嘴唇凑过去，很慢很慢地靠近，一直到她可以借着昏暗的路灯数清对方的睫毛。  
小天的呼吸很平稳地弗在她的脸上，带着费洛蒙好闻的味道。  
“……你都不躲啊。”她停了两秒终于懊恼地撤离。  
“反正你也不敢亲。”男生坏坏地笑，是那种曾经让她一见钟情的笑容。 

“我说怎么不见你，原来躲在这里和姑娘打啵儿啊。”一个熟悉的大大咧咧的声音插进来。  
James大摇大摆地从道旁的阴影中溜达出来，揽住小天的肩膀。  
Peter和卢平站在他身后不远处，前者正开心地对她挥手，后者则抱着双臂意义不明地笑。  
小天的表情僵硬了几秒，然后露出一个调侃的笑容，“我这不是为了不打扰你追回莉莉并跟她打啵儿的伟大计划嘛。回来的这么早你行不行啊？”  
她发现远离James的时候，小天总是能那么肆无忌惮的惊艳周围的每一个人。而James就好像一个黑洞，每次出现，就会把小天所有的锋利和率性吸走，只留下那种厚厚的让人看不穿的伪装。 

“我说你这次够久的啊，居然都谈了快一个学期了。”James似乎有点站不稳地把中心倚在小天身上，凑近他的耳朵，可音量却能让她听得清清楚楚。  
“怎么？她比你以前的妞儿们好很多？  
“和她接吻感觉很好？比你以前的什么娜什么雪儿什么晶晶都好？  
“你交过那么多女朋友都不会把她们搞混吗？哦，对了我记得你和那个小诗什么的分手就是因为叫错人家的名字嘛……”  
“诶我说，那天你……”他的声音渐渐小下去，几乎是衔着小天的耳垂说话。  
她看着小天的脸色一点点苍白下去，连最后一点笑容都消失。 

“你喝醉了，回宿舍睡吧。”卢平冲过去拉住他，一边转头喊，“Peter，打电话催一下那谁，问他怎么还不下来接人？”  
“哦、哦。”胖乎乎的男生手忙脚乱地掏出电话来拨。  
“是不是这样？啊？你跟我说我说的对不对？”James被卢平架开，仍旧不依不饶地盯着小天。  
小天挑挑嘴角摆出一个略带嘲讽的笑容，“你说是就是吧。我送她回去然后就回家了，你回去好好睡吧。”  
话毕拽着她的手腕大步走开。  
“你别走，你给我说清楚——”  
“谁都可以是吧，其实你根本分不清楚对吧——”  
James在他们背后声嘶力竭地干嚎，小天却好像没听到，只是低着头步履匆匆地走。 

她踉踉跄跄地跟在男生背后，感觉隔着衣服攥住她手腕的手用力得微微发抖。  
“……好啦，再朝这个方向走下去离我们宿舍就越来越远了。”她张了几次嘴，终于只说出这么句话。  
小天一惊，停住脚步，“啊，抱歉。”  
“没事。”她揉揉手腕，“脚好疼，能歇会儿不？”她指指自己的高跟鞋。  
男生抱歉地笑笑，然后陪她坐在马路牙子上吹冷风。 

“我说，那天……到底发生了什么？”  
“简单点说就是他亲了我，我跟他表白了，然后他跑了。”  
“就这样？”  
“不然还能怎样啊？”小天无奈。  
“看你刚才那表情，”她斜睨他，“感觉就像被他先X后X再X，X完了还不认账似的。”  
“嗯，差一点吧……”  
“啊？啥？”  
“说着玩，你想太多了。”估计她表情太夸张，小天噗哧一声笑了。  
“到底是怎样？”  
“就是我刚刚跟你说那样。”  
“孬种。”  
“啊？”  
“我说啊，你没发现他很孬种吗？他这种亲完了就落跑的孬种有什么值得你喜欢的？”  
“发现了啊，”小天苦笑，“就是发现得有点晚，来不及纠正错误了。”

 

13 

离圣诞节还有一周的时候她收到小天亲自送来的请柬，Marauders的圣诞专场，听起来相当牛X的样子。  
不过仔细看看地点是在那个被玩坏的一号报告厅，那高端霸气上档次的错觉就瞬间飞走了。  
反倒是几周前那个晚上糟糕的回忆涌上来，晃得她满心满眼都是小天坐在空无一人的报告厅里弹琴的背影。  
女人的直觉告诉她，今晚，又是一场硬仗。 

抵达战斗地点的时候表演已经开场。她悄悄挤到小天特地预留的“亲属席”，仍旧是一排侧边，不过这次没了坐在身边气氛诡异的Marauders众。  
她孤零零地窝在提前订好的那个位置上，左边还留着一个空位，右边是一个不停尖叫的姑娘。感觉有点无聊。  
台上lily一身朋克装扮，站在舞台正中张力十足地拿着MIC蹦蹦跳跳。  
小天居然不是主音，她有点失望，顿时对演出没了兴趣，只是默默地花痴着追着小天看。  
看他的手指在琴弦上飞舞，看他微微垂着头看向手里的电吉他，看他头发垂下的漂亮弧度，还有偶尔弹得兴起时转身对着侧后方鼓手的位置挑衅地扬起下巴——James就坐在那里，偶尔会甩着鼓槌挽个花式作为回应。 

“诶诶，觉不觉得他们的鼓手和吉他好配？”旁边的姑娘两眼放光地扭过来看她，“运动系的健气攻”她尖尖的指甲戳向正在耍帅的James，然后又转向再次冲着James深情凝望的小天，“和忧郁范儿的美人受。很萌啊有木有！！！”  
“姑娘你有所不知啊，”她露出一个有点咬牙切齿的笑，“那明明就是渣攻和贱受好不好？你没看那个敲鼓的家伙经常偷偷瞟着那个女主唱吗？”  
“哪有？他不是大多数时间都用来和那个吉他深情对望了？”  
她们的热烈讨论被巨大的乐声和台下时不时爆起的欢呼淹没，完全没被台上的两位当事人注意，倒是莉莉常常若有若无地瞟过来，似乎一直在注意着她身边那个直到散场都没人去坐的空位。 

演出结束的时候已经九点多，但显然乐队的诸位显然还没兴奋够。  
“走了，去红场庆祝。”James一手揽住小天的肩膀，一手去拉莉莉——可惜被毫不留情打掉。  
红场还是一如既往地热闹而无序，充斥着各种刺鼻的味道和喧闹的声音。  
她走在人群的最后，感觉一切像是回到了故事开始那天。 

他们花了好久才在厕所旁边的黑暗角落里找了组沙发坐下，然后开开心心地叫了几箱啤酒开始狂欢。  
她推掉了James摔在她面前那瓶气泡堆得老高的啤酒，安静地坐在小天旁边喝茶。  
而小天则看着James缠着莉莉逗乐的样子很大声地笑，然后拿起面前的酒，仰起头像灌水一样往下灌。一瓶又一瓶。  
酒液带着泡沫从他嘴角漏出来，细细的明晃晃的一条。  
“别喝太猛，会醉。”她小声劝他。  
“没事，我有分寸。”小天拍了拍她的肩，下手已经有点不知轻重。  
她皱了皱眉，“你……” 

旁边的桌子突然传来一阵接一阵的叫好和掌声，恰好淹没了她后来的话。  
他们朦朦胧胧地看过去，两个衣着暴露身材火辣的姑娘站在那边的桌子上，随着舞池里的音乐尽情扭动，她们越靠越近，最后凑在一起亲吻起来。  
这场面太过HOT，以至于她们的桌子甚至临近的几张桌子上的人们纷纷抽出手机，开始拍照。而两位姑娘也并不介意，反而表演得更加投入。  
长长的一吻完毕，其中一个姑娘跳下桌子步履不稳地向他们走过来。 

那姑娘俯下身来，大力地一拍他们的桌子，于是桌边的男生们都被她深邃的乳沟吸引了所有的注意力。  
姑娘的玉手纤纤直指着James，“你……也和他……”她的手指摇摇晃晃在桌边晃了一圈，最终颤颤巍巍停在小天身上，“来一个，敢-敢不敢？”  
“不敢……就别跟这儿玩儿了……”姑娘又拍了一下桌子，索性一扫桌上的杂物，就侧坐在桌子上，挑衅地看着他们。  
她的同伴匆匆赶过来，陪着笑脸，“她……那个……总之别介意，开个玩笑开个玩笑……”然后又匆匆拉住姑娘要走。  
“没事，没事。”卢平同样有礼貌地回应，还站起来过去帮了把手。目前他是这几个男生里看起来唯一一个还能正常沟通的了。  
姑娘挂在朋友的肩膀上，显然不打算配合：“嘿嘿……我看得出来……他、他、他俩是同……亲一个呗帅哥们……别说你们不敢啊——” 

James一拍桌子噌一声站起来，晃了两下，最后撑着沙发歪歪斜斜地看着那姑娘。  
“谁……谁说我们不敢？来，小天，我们给她……表演个。”James冲着小天走过来，眼睛亮亮的，却走得歪歪斜斜。越过她时甚至还狠狠踩了她一脚。  
小天看了他一会儿，笑了。  
他摊在沙发上冲他勾了勾手指，闭上眼睛，“c’mon babe” 

 

番外 过去的事情

Act 2 情人节与巧克力

不知道情人节到底是从哪年开始流行的节日。总之突然有一天就开始流行这样的场景——姑娘们悄悄地带巧克力到学校，然后借用课间的片刻混乱或者放学时拥挤的人潮掩护，低着头红着脸飞快地塞进喜欢的男孩怀里。  
其实事实上碰到这一天上课的机会并不多，因为存在春节和寒假这种不可抗力。  
不过这一年开学的时间恰好是2月13日。  
于是14号这天气氛相当浓厚，学校里弥漫着粉红色的泡泡，无论是暗地里还是明面上都形势一片大好。

“关于情人节呢，有这么一个传说……”喜欢红衣服的英语老师捧着红得堪比衣料的脸颊讲述，眼神虚虚的不知道望向何方，“……这就是为什么这一天被定为情人节，而玫瑰和巧克力是爱情的象征了。来，同学们，我们一起念：‘Valentine’s Day’”  
James托着腮望着同桌的莉莉兴奋得红扑扑的脸颊感觉有点疑惑，“喂，傻乐什么啊你？”  
“你不觉得很浪漫吗？”女生飞速丢下一句，又开始跟着大部队念“February 14th”。  
“不觉得……”James无聊地鼓了鼓嘴，“只有你们女生才会喜欢来喜欢去的。”  
“那你别天天念叨着沙织小姐。”女生不服气地丢下一句，低着头做出读单词的样子。  
“你还不是偷偷在演草纸上画那什么夜礼服假面嘛……”  
“因为我喜欢他啊。”女生有点脸红。  
“所以说喜欢是什么啊？”James鼓起右边的脸颊。  
“喜欢就是看到他就会很想笑很开心每天都想和他在一起呗。”  
“哦……”James把气体度到左边脸颊，然后又吐出来，恍然大悟道，“那我喜欢小天。”  
女生专心为难起来，也不假装听课了，“可是你们都是男生啊，不能在一起吧？”  
“可是我们天天都在一起啊，而且每天我见到他都很开心很想笑。”James仰着头傻笑起来。  
“你们俩，说什么呢！我都看你们半天了！”英语老师一声大喝，两个粉笔头凌空砸来。  
James一推莉莉顺便借力自己躲开一个，然后冲着女生幽怨的眼神抱歉地吐吐舌头。

下课的时候他迫不及待地奔向小天所在的教室，一路大呼小叫地喊着对方的名字就准备往里冲，却被坐在他们班门口的两个女生神神秘秘地拦下来。  
“嘘——”一个女生飞快地把他往门外拉。  
“不要坏了人家的好事。”另一个女生小声说。  
“怎么了？”  
“有人在跟小天告白呢。”女生一号小小声地说，“我姥姥说了，宁拆十庄庙不会一桩婚，影响人家谈恋爱要被马踢的。”  
“就是就是，等露露说完了你再过去。”女生二号悄悄扒着门往里看。  
James有点不爽，但还是不甘心地点点头。

小天的周围形成了一个微妙的真空带，班里的所有人都若有似无地朝他那边瞟着，却都假装没在看。  
扎着高马尾的女孩微微低着头站在小天面前，双手伸得长长的要把什么东西塞进小天怀里。  
小天接下来，似乎很迷茫地点点头又摇摇头，然后女生就捂着脸跑出教室。擦过门边的时候还把女生二号撞了个趔趄。  
James突然心情大好，冲进教室，抢过小天手里的东西——一大块德芙巧克力，看也不看就拆开包装咬起来。  
“真难吃。”他边咬边抱怨，“今天跟我回家吃晚饭，我让我妈给你熬红豆粥，比这甜多了。”  
“那是别人给我的。”  
“你的就是我的。”  
“告白用的。”  
“那我也告白。”  
“啊？”

“我最喜欢小天了，每天都想跟你一起，看见你就很开心，你笑了我就会想笑。所以不要吃这苦了吧唧的东西了，我知道你最喜欢喝我家的红豆粥，今天跟我回家喝粥呗。”  
小天想了想，笑了：“既然你诚恳地求我了，我就大发慈悲地答应你。”  
“那以后不准收女生送的东西。”  
“这个再说。”

-fin-

14 

James似乎一个脚下不稳，跌坐在小天身边，然后倾身过去寻找小天的嘴唇。  
她硬梆梆地坐在旁边一瞬不瞬地看，可两位当事人似乎毫不介意，兀自投入某个她到不了的世界。 

James似乎醉得厉害，他轻轻地狠狠地啄吻小天的额头，眼睛，颧骨与鼻尖，似乎在急切地寻找，又像是在虔诚地膜拜。  
小天被他狠狠扯着后脑的头发，下颔仰起一个相当性感的角度。他一动不动地半阖着双眼，嘴角扯着一个嚣张并且讽刺的弧度。不反抗，也不配合。  
最终James焦灼地放弃了两人并坐的别扭姿势，翻身压在小天身上，用左肘撑住沙发靠背，右手则加大力度，迫使对方的脸仰得更高。  
他的嘴唇在小天的唇上研磨了片刻，终于还是叩门而入。  
小天像是被蛊惑了，终于收起漫不经心的表情，伸手按住James的头，恶狠狠地拉近他们的距离。 

她清晰地看到他们辗转变换着角度，互相碰撞摩擦的鼻尖，粉色的舌尖偶尔溜出唇齿的遮挡，却仍旧不依不饶地相互纠缠。  
一条忽明忽暗的水线从小天唇边划出，覆盖刚刚未干的酒渍，顺着下颔和脖颈延进他黑色的衬衫衣领。  
吮吸的啧啧声和口水交换粘腻的声效伴随越来越重的喘息攻击她的耳膜。  
她终于受不了地挪开视线，却发现不知何时周围的手机闪光灯已经闪成一片。 

“小天，有人在拍啊……”她在旁边冲他喊，可是对方恍若不闻。  
他的手顺着James流畅的背沟一路蜿蜒，然后在腰上打个转转向前方。而James卡在他腿间的膝盖似乎正在回应式的慢慢碾压。  
James已经离开小天的嘴唇，顺着刚刚那条湿润的轨迹，一点一点仔细地啄。  
“你技术还是这么好。”喧闹的背景音让他不得不放大音量，大到甚至能被她听到。  
“你的还是很烂。”小天仰起脖子享受似的让他一路吻下去。  
James冷笑着，嘴唇却沉迷着不肯离开，反而发泄式地埋进小天颈间用力吮吸。 

她终于放弃拉回两人的理智，徒劳地拉着硕果仅存的卢平求助。两个人有意识地帮忙挡，却并没有什么效果。  
不过还好最终这场钙片前戏还是没能进行下去。 

“你在这干什么？除了跟这帮人鬼混你还会做什么？”一个怒气冲冲的男声插进来，一个高个的男生突然冲过来拉住莉莉，他身后还远远跟着另一个看起来很担心的姑娘。  
“你……？”莉莉站起来时有些慌乱，但是看到那个女生后就变成了暴怒：“你怎么好意思说？你不是也大晚上的跟那个小贱人来泡吧？”  
“你——你过来。”男生不再辩解，反而去拽莉莉的手肘。 

James不知何时已经从沙发上爬起来，把莉莉拉到身后：“滚，搞你的小三去，别来招我们莉莉。”  
“她不是天天跟你们这群人渣混一起也不会弄成现在这样。”男生嫌弃地打量这几个人，不知道没有看到刚刚少儿不宜的戏码。  
“得了吧你TM别给你的傻B行为找借口，”James啐了一口，干净利落地从沙发背翻出去，一拳砸在对方小腹，“给莉莉道歉然后滚。”  
“想打架是吗？”对方捂着肚子瞪他，可惜声音里已经有了一点颤抖。  
“够了，我们出去说。”莉莉拦在James面前，警告地看了James一眼，然后拉着那男生出门。 

微微平定了喘息之后，小天睁开双眼坐直身体，用舌尖舔掉嘴唇上残留的水渍。看向几个人消失的方向，露出一个嘲讽的微笑。  
“麻烦你在这里等一下，”卢平看看一动不动的小天，叹了口气，拍了拍她的肩，“我得去拦着叉子。一会儿他会自己回家，等我处理完了回来送你回学校好吗？”然后不等她回答就匆匆跟了出去。 

“别笑了。”她坐到他旁边，“好僵。”  
“有人跟我说笑着比较帅。”小天笑得更加用力，又开了一瓶酒，仰着脖子开始灌。  
“切，这时候还在臭美。”她看着他脖颈的优美曲线和上下滚动的喉结，有点出神。 

最终那个晚上她也没能回到学校。  
她架着哭得一塌糊涂的莉莉，跟着这群喝醉了又挂了彩的家伙去了小天的家。

 

15 

第二天早晨时她被刻意压低的争吵和哭泣声吵醒，掏出手机看了看，才六点半。她睡意朦胧地睁开眼，看到莉莉站在窗边，背对着她打电话。  
“……你说啊，演出你干嘛不来，就为了跟那谁谁谁去泡吧？”  
“别老拿社团当借口，你都快毕业了有个屁社团活动？”  
“分手吧，我以为我已经说得够明白了……”  
女生显然越来越没法控制情绪，经常声音慢慢升高，然后突然意识到身边有人，朝她这边看看，又压下来。  
她索性不再躺着，坐起来整了整头发，用手机屏当镜子勉强照了照，然后轻手轻脚地出门。  
房门轻轻扣上那一刻，房间里的声音瞬间提高了不少。  
“我都说不用辩解了，我不是第一天认识你，你从高中就跟那贱人天天纠缠不清你以为我都不知道吗？那贱人天天怎么看你的你以为我瞎了看不见吗？”女生泣不成声，“我受够你了，别跟我说你们就是工作关系你们高中时候有个屁工作关系？哦，同班同学？行了你够了，你不嫌累我都累了，我也不想再要求你们断交，我跟你分手行了吧？” 

她靠在门上撇撇嘴，虽然不是有意的，但是不幸全收入耳中。这事情听起来源远流长，历时长久，而且久久不能解决。  
就在她努力还原剧情的时候，突然有人轻轻碰了碰她的胳膊。  
她吓了一跳，条件反射地抖了三抖，然后扭过头用愤怒的眼光谋杀偷袭者。  
对方好像也被她的反应吓一跳，惊讶地看着她。 

“你……你怎么了？”  
“James？大清早的你干嘛啊？”两个人异口同声说，又相当默契地收声。  
“怎么了？”莉莉在里面大声问，好像要出来看看的样子，于是James迅速拉着她进了隔壁——这房间里酒气弥漫，男生们赤着膊横七竖八地倒在各种匪夷所思的地方，打着小呼噜。  
小天缩在小小的三人沙发上，一副摇摇欲坠的样子，身上搭着件要掉不掉的衬衫——她认得那是James昨晚的那件。  
她皱着眉看着James小心翼翼地把小天往沙发上推了推，突然觉得这屋里的诡异气氛让人无法忍受。  
于是她索性跑到唯一待得住的厨房去躲清净，眼不见心不烦。 

“她……昨天晚上怎么样？”James追过来问。  
“很开心，然后喝醉了。”  
“不是，我说莉莉。”男生打断她，一脸无比担心的情圣样儿。  
她看见他的表情就来气，“酒品很好，倒头就睡。”  
她还记得这家伙丢掉小天去跟莉莉的渣男友打架的事情。那时候他眼里只有红发的姑娘和她的渣男友，所以他不知道小天喝完了桌上所有的酒，也没看到小天逞强的笑容。而他现在居然还在问莉莉的事情，好像没什么事情比她重要似的。  
“那个……”男生一时半会儿不知道怎么接茬，“她刚才哭了？”  
“对啊，好像在和男朋友闹分手。”  
James眼睛亮了亮：“你觉得……有多少可能分手？”  
“别肖想了。她那情况，舍得分早就分了。”她一盆冷水泼下去，果然看到对方眼神黯淡下来。  
“切。”男生不满地抓抓头发，绕过她去开冰箱。 

“我说，你到底什么意思啊？”她转过身靠在料理台上，盯着James的后背，“你对小天到底什么意思？”  
“什么什么意思？”男生揉揉头发，做出一个疑惑的表情，不过并不很成功。  
“你喜欢他吧？”  
“我没有。”他飞快地说。  
“可是你昨天亲得很high嘛。”  
“那是……”男生有一瞬间的慌乱，然后很快沉下脸来，“游戏而已。”  
她的手指紧紧扣着身后大理石台的边沿，如果不这样，她无法确定自己会不会扑上去抽他一巴掌：“是，就您最会玩儿，什么都能当游戏。”  
James似乎想辩解什么，但是张了张嘴却没有说。他用力地揉着那一头乱发，在狭小的空间内踱了几步。  
“……随你怎么觉得。”他最后放弃似的说。  
“真有意思，”她冷笑，“你敢亲他，敢因为他亲了某个姑娘生气，敢吃他那些女朋友的醋，敢对他大吼大叫冷嘲热讽，敢趁着他睡觉把衬衫盖在他身上，但是你不敢告白。你还敢再孬种一点吗？”  
“他是我最好的哥们儿，他是直的。”James一字一顿地说，像是说给她听，也像是说给自己。他的眼神难得地认真，带着某种几乎可以凝结空气的压力，居然压得她无法继续开口说话。  
“所以我不会喜欢他的。”他转过头去，重新把头埋回冰箱里，“我喜欢莉莉。” 

她的拳头捏紧了，放开，再捏紧，指甲在手心掐出疼痛到麻木的印迹。  
“你知道，女生总是比较了解女生在想什么……所以，也许我帮你追到莉莉。”她慢慢地说。  
然后你就能离小天远一点了。  
也许如果你不再给他希望，他就可以放弃你，变得愉快一点。  
话说出口的时候她突然心里一跳，某种很不祥预感涌上来：似乎有什么平衡被打碎了，之后很多事情都会变得无法挽回。 

“可以啊。”男生深深地看她一眼，点了点头。 

16 

“你跟他说了什么？”  
“恋爱兵法啥的，网上一搜一大把。”她心神不宁，想也没想就顺口回答。不断扩大的不安搞得她心烦意乱，几乎没法应付James的搭话，后来只好找了个借口落荒而逃。  
“嗯。”对方的声音低低的，温和，听不出情绪。 

她猛地回过神来，抬起头发现卢平站在她面前，两个人站的位置离厨房门口几步之遥。  
“你……站在这里很久了？”她小心地试探。  
“从你质问叉子是不是喜欢小天开始，到刚才。”男生依旧温润如玉的模样，让人分辨不清他的态度。  
“那你……？”  
“你挺勇敢的，姑娘。”卢平没接茬，自顾自地说，“这么多年了，我都没敢这么明确地问过他什么态度。”他耸耸肩，微笑道，“天天看着他俩八点档，其实挺纠结的。”  
“他们到底算是怎么回事儿？”  
“跟莉莉纠缠了这么多年都舍不得甩了那个傻B差不多的情况吧，”卢平半开玩笑半认真地说，“人都是害怕改变的。” 

“可是这样对小天不公平。”  
卢平惊讶地看她，然后笑了，“这么维护他？”  
“每天看着小天这么傻B兮兮的为一个不值得的家伙难过，我就觉得……”她焦躁地握紧拳头，找不到合适的词语表达。  
“小天为什么会喜欢上这种家伙？”  
卢平不说话，安静地听她发泄。  
“那家伙根本就没打算回应小天的喜欢，可是还天天去招惹他，这到底算什么？你看着不觉得难受吗？不觉得糟心吗？”她从头到尾都没打算降低音量，她想让里面那个装模作样的家伙听到，尽管她也不知道自己到底希望他听到后做出怎样的回应。  
“我明白你的意思。”卢平安抚地说，“不过姑娘，如果我是你就不会说这些话。其实叉子他……算了。”  
他斟酌了一会儿，最终没说什么，只是越过她进了厨房。  
她愣愣地站在原地，回忆着刚才男生脸上欲言又止的复杂表情。 

当她回到小天所在的主屋的时候，他已经醒了，正蜷着身体双手抱头，苦熬宿醉的代价，脸埋在盖着的那件衬衫里，一直没有抬起来。他似乎听到她进来，带着浓重的鼻音跟她问早安。他的衣领乱糟糟的，半长的漂亮黑发散乱着，看起来一副很好揉的样子。  
她被蛊惑似的走上前去抬起手，却看到他后颈侧边隐隐的暗色痕迹——也许是昨晚那场“游戏”留下的纪念。  
“早。”她撇开眼睛，最终还是没有揉上去，“……很难受吗？要怎么样才能好点？喝茶还是醋还是解酒药？”  
“……我没事，让我自个儿待着就行。”他声音沙哑得厉害，听起来一点都不像很好。  
“可是你——”她想上去扶他，可是不知道怎么办才好。 

“又疼了？”有人冲过来插在他们之间，匆匆把手里的东西放在旁边茶几上，然后过去用手环过小天的头。  
她盯着那人乱糟糟的发顶发愣——是James。 

James快手快脚地挤到沙发上坐下，一手扶起小天，一手拿起桌上的杯子递给他。  
“蜂蜜水，温的，可以直接喝。”  
“嗯。”小天懒洋洋地倚在他怀里，大口大口地喝着水，任由男生手法熟练地帮他揉太阳穴，“甜了。”  
“挑什么挑，不想喝了就渴着。”James没好气地说，“桌上壶里还有，想喝了自己爬起来倒。”  
“哟，贤妻良母啊。”  
“滚犊子。”  
“妞儿，不然嫁给爷吧，包你吃香的喝辣的。”小天说着抬起手，在James脸上揩一把油。  
“就你这身娇体柔易推倒的样儿？”James嗤笑一声，“小娘子，看你年轻貌美，以后进了爷的门儿，夜夜颠鸾倒凤椒房专宠，如何？”  
“也行啊，爷。那您可悠着点儿，千万别闪了腰。”  
“……擦，太不要脸了。诶诶诶别睡，滚回你那个有床的屋去躺着，莉莉她们都起来了。跟这儿窝着一会儿再落枕了。”  
“废话那么多呢。”小天不理他，继续昏昏沉沉地窝在他怀里打盹儿。  
一直到小天又睡过去，James才小心地放下他，起身去开柜子，找了床被子给他搭上。 

“真是……无微不至啊。”她冷嘲热讽道，“莉莉还在哭。”  
“哦，我待会儿去看看。”  
“怪不得你追不到她，女生哭的时候都是希望能够被安慰的。安慰得合适让她感动了可是大加分啊，还不快去？”  
“真尽心啊妹子。”James笑笑，似乎不打算理会她吃火药一样的态度。  
“能不尽心吗？算我求你了，好好去追你的妹子，放过小天吧，离他远点。”  
James没说话，看了她一会儿，转身走出房间。 

 

番外 过去的事情 

ACT 3 只有我 

James被推醒的时候有一点烦躁。  
“干嘛？小爷睡觉呢，长没长眼啊？”他眯着眼冲那个扰人清梦的家伙大吼，吓的对方往后跳了一步。  
“叉、叉子……”Peter抽抽搭搭地叫他的名字，眼看要哭出来了，“小天、小天被一帮林、林校的人给围了……”  
“在哪儿呢？”James瞬间清醒，心里骂着娘，手上却飞快地收好了摊了一桌子的书本作业，也不在乎上面还沾着他的口水。 

早知道就不该叫他一个人跟着姑娘出去鬼混的，那女的一看就是个扫把星。还好当时小爷英明，找虫尾巴那家伙跟踪他。  
他冲着地面狠啐了一口，拎着书包就跑，全然不记得上周那姑娘还没向小天递情书的时候，他还跟人夸过那妹子长得真好看。  
身后有老师喊着“马上开始补课了你干嘛去”和“再不回来就请家长”，他权当风声太大听不到。  
Peter跌跌撞撞地跟在他背后报着地址，勉强报完后就气喘吁吁地脱离轨道，只剩他一路狂奔着跑向目的地的小巷，周围的景物全拉成模糊的彩色线条。 

还没停下脚的时候他就看到有人拎着带钉子的木棍往小天身上招呼，于是想也没想把手里书包丢出去开路，准确地抡到那人的后脑勺上。  
那倒霉鬼嚎了句“我擦”就倒地不起，顺便殃及池鱼带倒了身边那个正朝着小天弹腿要踢的。  
于是三流暴力片的镜头有一瞬间凝滞。James顺势摆了个猥琐的登场造型。  
正靠在墙边膝撞人家下盘某处的小天心有灵犀地对着他一笑，丢了手里这个然后一肘戳向旁边人的肚子。  
“女主角呢？”James抢到小天身边，和他背靠背摆好架势，一边还不忘关心剧情。  
“跑了，那姑娘挺机灵的。”说着一招海底捞月，一如既往的阴损。  
“我说你这海底捞月使得越来越熟练了啊？看得人牙根都是酸的。”  
“你想试试？”  
“那您可得温柔点儿。” 

俩人天还没聊完警笛的声音就隐隐飘了过来。  
双方人马迅速眼神交流协商休战，对方撂下狠话熟练地开溜，James也一把拖着小天就往巷口人群里钻。  
“我说你到底怎么回事儿啊？出来翘个课都能被围追堵截？”James用看似哥俩好的姿势撑住小天大部分重量，俩人在人群里不快不慢地挪着。  
“还不是上个月那个妹子的事，林校那群傻B非说那姑娘是他们罩的，我没屁颠屁颠跟她好了就是大逆不道啥的——擦你别捏我胳膊，疼，一会儿捏折了。”  
“折了你也照勾搭姑娘，”James没好气地说，突然就觉得特别扫兴，“搞不好还能勾搭更多，一个个眼泪汪汪地来探病挣表现分儿。”  
“酸什么酸啊你，嫉妒爷的美貌啊。”  
“美你大爷啊，往里滚点儿。”James嘴里骂骂咧咧，但还是轻手轻脚地把这个看起来伤势惨重还要逞强的家伙塞进出租车。 

“嘶，你轻点儿……懂不懂什么叫技巧啊？知不知道惜香怜玉软语温存……啊——”小天仰面躺在床上，句子说到尾音的时候一哽，没收住转成了呻吟。  
他飞快地撇过脸去，死死咬住嘴唇不再发出声音，只剩下喉结不住地上下滚动。  
大滴的冷汗顺着光滑的皮肤滚落下来，划过身上那些红肿或者青紫的痕迹，没入床单。  
他放在身侧的双手紧紧扣着身下的床单，捏出一条条犀利的折痕，因为疼痛紧绷着的肌肉轻轻颤抖着。  
“你TM别给老子乱动就不疼了。”James提着他的脚踝有点烦躁地说，也是憋着满脑门的汗。  
“换……换你躺这儿试、试试啊，站着说话也……不腰疼……停停停老子不干了……”小天随着James的动作剧烈地喘息，胸膛大幅度地起落。  
“想得美呢。”James恶意地抚过小天胸口的大片红痕，鬼畜地笑，“现在后悔了？晚了点儿。”  
小天一脚踹过去掀翻身上的人，“起开起开。”  
James不为所动，把他推回去躺着，“老实呆着，一会儿就好了。”  
他垂下眼帘，盖住眼睛里那一点心疼的神色，小心地清理小天小腿上的一道伤口。 

“碘伏用完了，疼也忍着点。”他拿药棉沾了酒精往那条长的有点吓人的刮伤上擦着，贴着对方脚踝的手心可以感觉到那人偏低的体温和一阵阵无法克制的轻微抽搐。  
小天咬着唇角面色苍白，可能是刚才折腾够了体力不支，呈现出疲惫和麻木的表情。  
“如果今天我没去怎么办？”熟练地一条一条伤口处理过去，James觉得自己的手也快要跟小天的肌肉一起颤抖，有什么不明的情绪一点点累积起来。  
“凉拌，反正他们又不是想搞出人命来。再说要不是他们阴我，就他们那种货色……”小天一副不屑的样子。 

James盯着他看了一会儿，终于忍不住狠狠地把棉签按在他伤口上，低声咆哮：“我说你能少去招惹那些姑娘吗？你说最近几年我们哪场架不是为了姑娘打的，啊？你TM三天两头把自己搞成这样，有意思吗？啊？”  
“没意思没意思没意思——”小天疼得几乎跳起来，又被准确地压回去，“你轻点儿……”他有点脱力地说。  
“轻点儿？然后你快点儿好再为了姑娘打架去是吧？要翻天啊？情圣啊你？”James处理过他的最后一片擦伤，把棉球狠狠丢在地上，泄愤似地踩了两脚，然后转身走出房间。  
莫名其妙的强烈情绪支使着他，必须要做点什么，然而他并没有具体想法。  
最终他只是从小天家的冰箱里刮下一大块冰，用毛巾包好，拿回屋里。 

小天只穿个裤衩，什么都没盖，四仰八叉地倒在床上昏昏欲睡，嘴唇和指尖还残留着失血过后的惨白。  
James轻手轻脚地走过去把包着冰的毛巾敷在他颧骨的淤青上，把他冰得陡然清醒过来，不满地扫了James一眼。  
“真像个小媳妇儿啊，不如嫁给我吧叉子。”他懒洋洋地用困顿的嗓音哼哼，莫名地撩得James有点心痒。  
“就你这样儿还娶媳妇儿呢，”James放低了声音，着了魔似的慢慢靠近小天敷了冰袋的脸颊，“谁稀罕要你啊？”  
“多了……追我的姑娘排个队都能在操场甩个三圈半了……”小天迷迷糊糊地说，“拿走，凉。”  
冰块在体温的加热下慢慢融化，从毛巾里渗出来，在小天脸上划出一条明亮的细线，然后流进他的发间。  
“得意什么啊？就你现在这熊样儿？还不是只有我陪着你……”James低声笑起来，突然为自己的话觉得有点开心，“有我陪着你就行了，让那些女的见鬼去吧。” 

隔壁神经病的文艺女青年开着大喇叭放这首阴恻恻的歌，一个女人的声音顺着薄薄的墙皮传过来，清晰可闻。 

对我笑吧，就像你我初次见面.  
对我说吧，即使誓言明天就变.  
享用我吧，人生如此瓢忽无定，  
想起我吧，在你变老的那一年.  
过去的岁月都会过去，  
最后只有我还在你身边.  
过去的岁月总会过去，  
最后只有我还在你身边 

他感觉身体似乎脱离了自己的控制，另一个不知道从哪里冒出来的他小心翼翼地低下头，伸出舌尖触碰小天脸颊上那道水迹。  
“……干嘛啊？”小天不满地挣扎一下，然后继续昏昏沉沉地眯着。  
“有点渴。” 

-fin-

17 

电梯停在12楼的时候她已经准备了无敌的好心情。   
天气良好，下午没课，除了小天租下的这间教室之外，整一层楼都空空荡荡的，没人会打扰。James说小天最近几天在赶大作业很辛苦，她还特地排了长队给他买了鸡肝。   
临近期末的土木学生忙得焦头烂额，而James又开始对莉莉的攻坚战，于是今天男生一脸为难地拜托她给小天送午餐的时候，她在心里默默地欢呼了好几声。   
毕竟没有什么事情比新功能解锁更有成就感了，括弧笑。   
再次确认过James给的教室号之后，她努力镇压住超速的心跳，以自以为最婷婷袅袅的姿态迈出电梯。 

“孽障、畜生、混蛋，我怎么会生下来你这种混账玩意儿？”女人尖锐的声音扑面而来，在走廊上不断地碰撞、扩散，隐隐带着点回声。   
“你把家族的脸都丢尽了，搞什么不好，去玩男人？啊？你要是想搞到艾滋缠身也给我安生点死到外面去。现在倒好，在公共场合做那种事就算了还连累你弟弟，你就是这么做哥哥的？”   
尖锐的声音不断升级，那恶毒的语气和内容听得她头皮发麻。   
不是说这层除了小天没人会过来吗？谁这么好兴致大中午在这里演家庭伦理剧。   
她在心中悄悄腹诽着，脚步不由得挪得快了一点。 

“你就喜欢当同性恋？你怎么有脸说？啊？这些东西差点叫人给捅出去了你知道不？   
“总之一周内给我分手，然后滚出国去别回来丢人现眼了。真是的，我怎么没在你生下来的时候就把你淹死在尿盆里呢？”   
某间教室的门被狠狠撞开，一个看起来打扮华贵的中年妇人踩着高跟鞋蹬蹬蹬地从她旁边擦过，随身裹挟的强烈气场几乎将她掀了一个趔趄。   
“很可惜，谁让我那个父亲当初没把我射在墙上？”一个不紧不慢甚至带着笑意的声音追在女人背后，“我对你们的错误决定真是深表遗憾。” 

她顺着声音传来的方向望过去，看到小天倚在门边抱着双臂，似笑非笑的样子，好像之前那些激烈而且恶毒的言辞并未对他造成伤害。   
那女人腾地一声转过身来，“混账小子，你再说一遍？”   
“既然你俩当初没把我射在墙上，现在也就没什么办法了。那小子倒是不算什么，我也不认识他，不过那天晚上碰见了，跟他玩玩。你们要不要找人收拾他我都无所谓。不过你们要是上赶着去坐实你家乖宝贝儿是同性恋的新闻，我也不拦着你们。要是这点料不够，哪天我心情好了再多换几个，没准儿还能丰富一下广大人民群众的娱乐生活——”   
女人杀气腾腾地折回身去，一巴掌抽断了小天越来越放荡不羁的台词：“真不要脸。”   
“怎么？你还没习惯啊？”小天慢慢转回被打偏的脸，放肆地笑。   
“你……好自为之吧。”女人拍了拍胸口，大口喘了几口气，转身就走。   
“慢走啊妈，以后少来看我，见到你真倒胃口。”小天扬着声喊了一句，转身晃回教室，似乎并没有注意到贴墙站着的她。 

过了好一会儿，她才稍稍缓过神来，轻手轻脚地走进小天所在的教室。   
男生孤零零地蹲在教室正中。松松扎住的马尾有点散了，几缕黑发掉下去蹭在颈侧。他无声地垂着头，一张一张捡起来掉了一地的照片。   
她手足无措地站在他身后，不知道应不应该帮忙。   
即使那照片看起来黑乎乎一片，她也能清楚地辨认出上面的内容——圣诞前某夜的红场，位置偏僻的卡座，James压在小天身上，和他疯狂地接吻。   
小天的侧脸被闪光灯照过，看起来惨白得扎眼。 

“我有个弟弟，听说跟我长得很像。”照片捡完的时候小天仍旧蹲在地上，也仍旧低着头，不知道算是在自言自语还是跟她解释，“要不然就是有人拿着我吸毒滥交的照片给他们，他们也会当没看到吧？”   
“你说……听说？”   
“啊，我没见过他。说起来我也有几年没见过刚才那个女人了。”小天站起身来冲她笑笑，“好了别跟罚站一样了，今天中午吃什么？” 

本来这应该是个很好的下午，阳光明媚，暖气充足，没课也没作业。   
她可以悠闲地坐在窗边一整个下午，数着外面马路上经过的汽车，背后是喜欢的男生的呼吸，和他的铅笔擦过图纸刷刷刷的声音。   
对方可以不说话，而她也不会打扰他。她会安安静静地等到光线逐渐变得黯淡，晚霞染红整个教室，然后顺理成章地拉着小天去吃晚饭。那种彼此心照不宣的沉默一定很带感。   
可现在不是这样。 

小天匆匆扒完了午餐就站在画板前，挂上丁字尺准备开工。而她远远地坐在某张桌子前面，一边心不在焉地吃东西，一边小心地打量他。   
他微微低着头审视自己的图纸，头发重新扎过了，难得显得认真的侧脸相当迷人。他表现得很平静，平静得让她不安。   
“你怎么会想起来在这边租个空教室啊？”她努力地想找点什么说。   
“班里的自习室太吵，在那儿画图很烦。而且这栋楼晚上不断电。”   
“你经常通宵啊？”   
“那倒是没有。”   
“哦。”对话静止到这里。   
她突然觉得无力寻找话题，只能说着“那不打扰你了，加油画吧”，然后落荒而逃。 

 

18 

时隔多日再次坐在红场听小天唱歌，周围已经换了场景，甚至换了一批人。  
她很体贴地卢平和Peter坐在一起，特地给James和莉莉留了点二人世界的空间。可惜两位不太领情的样子。 

莉莉窝在软椅里不高兴，无论James怎么赔笑脸都是一副冷冷淡淡的模样。于是James索性转开身体，专注地看着台上。  
她一开始对着他使眼色做表情，后来干脆拿着桌上的坚果砸他，男生都不理不睬。  
直到卢平扯扯她，示意她安静。  
“别逗他，一会儿小天上去了你还逗他，当心他跟你发飙。”  
“我没逗他。一个男生家的，气量这么小还追什么妹子啊？总不能有哥们儿就没妹子吧？”她故意大声说，好像要提醒James某天早晨他们并未明确的约定。  
James只是看了她一眼，没说话。  
她还想继续加码，可是一段流利的吉他和弦传过来，所有人都渐渐安静下来。她只好抿了抿嘴，安心地转过头去看着台上。  
没必要为了这个渣错过小天的演出，她安慰自己似的重复了好几遍。 

这天小天穿了黑色的毛衣，看起来毛绒绒服服帖帖的样子，V领的设计让他露出一点锁骨，光线打过去凸显出轮廓漂亮的高光和阴影。坐得很近的她可以看得清楚。  
和弦过后低低的烟嗓响起来，开口第一句，台下就爆出刻意压低的笑和议论声。  
大众最喜闻乐见的《织毛衣》，因为在酒吧演唱而红起来，被一代又一代文艺或者2B的小青年们大肆追捧的民谣。  
歌词翻来覆去就那么几句，句句高能。 

我深深地爱着你  
你却爱着一个傻B  
傻B却不爱你  
你比傻B还傻B  
你还给傻B织毛衣 

最早给她听这歌的人努力憋着笑，装得一脸正经的告诉她这首歌里有藏得很深的哲理和忧郁，那时她实在憋不住，边点头边笑成个傻B。那时候她还什么都不明白。  
今天她明白了。  
写这歌的是个人才，短短几句话，鞭辟入里，把他们一圈人都骂进去了。 

小天还是看着James。无论空气有多差，台上的灯光有多亮光圈有多小，她还是很快地发现小天在看着James，就像之前的很多次一样。  
也许在最初她对他一见钟情的那个夜晚，他也是这样准确地在一片黑暗里找到藏在重重人群背后的James，然后就再也看不到别处。  
可James却垂着头，不知道在想什么。  
真够了傻B的。  
她在心中默默地腹诽一句，你本将心向明月，奈何明月照沟渠。 

“诶，对了，你知道小天家人的情况吗？”她突然想起某件事来，碰了碰不知道神游到哪去了的男生。  
“啊？”James回过神来，似乎反应了一小会儿，脸色变得不太好看，“他已经没有家人了。”  
“怎么会？”她惊讶于男生斩钉截铁的回答，“可是我昨天看到他母亲来找他啊。”  
“他没有家人。”  
“可是我听到小天管她叫妈。”  
对方突然毫无预兆地站起来，动作大得几乎带倒身后的椅子。他伸手扶了一把，头也不回地大步离开。  
她愣在原地半天没回神，“我说错什么了？”  
“你提到小天的家人。”卢平解释道，“James不能听到这个，一点就炸。” 

小天的表演结束之后她带着特地泡在保温杯里的胖大海去了后台，看到James抱着小天的场景。  
台上正在换场，于是更衣室的门开着，周围巨大的噪音席卷进来，吞没了他们的对话。她只能看到一头乱发的男生用手把小天的头摁进自己的肩窝，他环过小天肩膀的手臂肌肉紧绷，皮下的青筋都凸显出来。  
但是小天很快推开他，找了张椅子坐下，低着头把吉他收进琴袋。  
她就站在他们旁边的一面镜子侧面的阴影里，可他们似乎都没注意到她。 

 

20 

“你说到底怎样才能让一个姑娘离开她身边的傻B，重回正常的世界呢？”  
James暴躁压抑的声音传出来。  
她小心翼翼地松开把手，从门上那条细长的玻璃窗看进去。 

听土木院的基友说起那件事的时候，她就一直在打小天电话，可是始终没人接。于是她匆匆忙忙地直奔向一教11楼的这间空教室。  
果然他就在这里。 

教室里没开灯，傍晚的天色有些阴沉，因此房间里一片黑乎乎的，只能大致看清楚轮廓。  
James和小天一起坐在窗边的桌子上，只是James冲着窗外，仰在小天肩膀上，而小天面对着教室后墙，她的角度无法分辨他们的表情，只看得到James拿着啤酒碰过小天手里的，然后仰头喝尽，再换一听。小天却摇晃着手里的铝罐，一口也没有喝。  
“你也知道的，这么多年了，都折腾成这样了，她怎么就不明白呢？”  
“那个男的总是有数不清的妹子、同学、徒弟、学生会同事，经常放她鸽子，每周都要把她逗哭两三次，和她大吵一次，她都发现不了这男的是个傻13吗？还把他当个宝贝，这得多贱啊。”James捏扁一个罐子，砸到地上，从窗台上又拿起一罐。  
“恋爱这事情，看得开就不叫恋爱了。”小天哼笑一声，听不出什么情绪，“谁年轻的时候没在人渣身上栽过？”  
“人渣没资格这么说，你以前没比他好多少。”James一挥手，“每次她跟那个男的吵架，回来哭天喊地的抹我一身鼻涕眼泪，我跟她说甩了那傻13吧，她都能找出来无数理由说那男的多好，搞了半天还是我里外不是人了。  
“你说她身边多少大好资源候着，啊？我天天宠着她哄着她就差没求她回头是岸了，她怎么就听不明白呢？离了那男的她会死啊还是怎么地了？”  
“所以你就要擦我一身的鼻涕眼泪啊？”小天推了James一把，“有什么话找莉莉去说，我听见了有用吗？你不就想让她甩了那男的跟你好吗？你表白过吗？”  
James愣了愣，过了一会儿才没底气地说，“我每天都在用实际行动表白啊。”  
“行动？行动顶个毛线用？说出来的话尚且可以假装没听到，不说出来人家当然可以当做不知道了。”小天冷笑道，“别在这里哭爹喊娘的，人家姑娘又听不见，有屁用啊？滚去表个白啊。”小天忍无可忍地从桌子上跳下来，踹了课桌一脚。  
桌子摩擦地面的刺耳声音在空教室里被放大得有些吓人，刻薄得像是一把尖锐的刀，刺痛她的耳膜和心脏。 

她死死地咬着嘴唇握紧双拳，肩膀不住地颤抖。某种可怕的想法冒出来，让她觉得浑身发冷——也许那天她应该沉默。  
如果她什么都不说，不逼迫James离开小天，不撺掇他去追莉莉，这些对话是不是永远不可能发生，小天是不是会好过一点。  
至少不必一边对着那个什么“家族”自毁形象地扛下所有责骂维护James，一边还陪着James喝酒听他诉苦说追不到妹子。  
可惜没有如果了。 

James像是想要找回清醒一样地摇摇头，整个躺在桌面上，对着教室一片空白的天花板。“好吧。”最后他说，然后坐起来。  
“我喜欢你。”落寞地真诚地恐惧地小心翼翼地，James看着小天的方向，声音迟疑却坚定着，“我喜欢你。”他郑重地重复，好像一定要得到一个回答。  
“好吧，我也是。”小天愣了一下，突然想通了什么似的转过身走到教室另一边，不再看他，开始低头玩手机。  
James似乎浑然不觉，仍旧看着原来小天的那个位置。 

他像个挣扎到无力了的绝望的溺水者，或者长跪着奔赴向万里外圣地的虔诚信徒，声音都颤抖着，好像一个拒绝就能让他碎成齑粉。  
他把自己摆到这样低到尘埃中的姿态，仰望着，乞求着，“我不是开玩笑。这么多年了，你说讨厌的，我都改，你说喜欢的，我都记得。每一次你难过了我都会跑去陪你，你开心了我就跟着傻笑，这不是因为我们是好朋友好哥们儿，你明白吗？我每次说你会找到更好的，其实是在说你可以考虑考虑我。可是你从来就没搞清楚过。  
“你看，这样很娘吧？一点都不帅，一点都不像我。我很累了，所以这是最后一次了……这次我会说的很明白，绝对绝对会让你听懂的。  
“我喜欢你……我爱你。”James跳下桌子向前走了两步，突然停下来，低着头，好像说给自己听，“我喜欢你，莉莉。”  
之后是长长的沉默。 

James像是被抽掉了最后的力气，捂着脸重新摊回桌子上，又开了罐啤酒，“行了，舒服多了。小天，好兄弟，这么傻逼的台词，你就当没听见过吧。” 

 

20 

“听到了吗？”一片静默中，小天的声音还是一贯的懒散而自持。他在James惊异的眼光里举起自己的手机。小小的机器发出微微的电流声，短暂的安静之后，女生平静的声音从那头传来，“谢谢你，小天，我可以和用你的手机和James通一会儿话吗？我也有事情想告诉他。”  
“乐意之至。”小天略带笑意地把手机交给还在发愣的James，“再接再厉啊，哥们儿。”他拍了拍好友的肩，往教室外走。 

她溜进隔壁的储物室里，激起一层久未被惊动过的灰尘。她飞快地捂嘴堵住呼之欲出的咳嗽，从门缝里悄悄向外看。  
小天轻手轻脚带上门，然后顺着门板滑坐下来，晃动着手里的啤酒罐。他发呆似的低头看着铝罐移动的轨迹，一个循环，又一个，再没有别的动作。  
他看起来没什么悲伤，也并不愤怒，只是完完全全的冷漠，好像时不时从门里传来的说笑调侃并不会传进他的耳朵。  
她是头一次如此憎恨自习室糟糕的隔音——那些断断续续的句子毫不留情横冲直撞地到处传播，甚至在空旷无人的走廊里撞出轻微的回声，丝毫不懂收敛。 

小天突然动了起来，他拉开晃了很久的易拉罐，无视流了满手的泡沫，仰头灌下。  
带着白花花的泡沫的酒蜿蜒地流过他的下颔和喉结钻进衣领，看起来有种无声的张扬与吸引力。 

她恍然想起很早很早前的某个晚上，他们喝醉了，躺在初秋的河堤上东拉西扯。那些曾经被她遗忘了的情境和对话一点点变得清晰起来。  
那天月亮很好，夜风清凉，河面上满是城市璀璨的影子，而河边却沉在一片有点暗昧的阴影里。  
那时他也这么坐在河堤上，一言不发地喝酒。  
她捧着对方特地为她买的热茶，看着男生漂亮的侧脸有些沉醉。  
“你真的不能考虑我吗？”她依旧不死心。虽说在几十分钟前已经被明确拒绝过了，她觉得自己的恋情还能抢救一下。  
“不能，对不起。”小天耸耸肩，笑得有点无奈。  
“切，有你这样说话的嘛。”她也学着耸耸肩，丢掉喝空的茶，拎起一瓶啤酒，“这要怎么开？”  
“用牙齿，像这样。”男生促狭地看她，咬开了一个瓶盖。  
她丝毫不客气地抓住机会：“那你帮我咬开啊。”  
“……”男生掏出个钥匙丢过去，“上面有起子。”  
没豆腐可吃啊。她失望地掂了掂钥匙，开了瓶子：“诶？这不是你那串啊？”  
“叉子的，”他收起钥匙继续喝酒，“今天莉莉又跟那个叫什么的小子吵架，那小子屁颠屁颠跟过去安慰了，钥匙都没拿走。”  
“所以你就在这里喝酒啊？对了，你干嘛不跟他告白？”  
“我说过啊，被拒绝了。”他半真半假地说。  
气氛不知道为什么变得有点奇怪，她无措地赶紧换了个话题：“对了，你是不是以前有过很多女朋友？”  
“……也不是很多吧。不过后来就没有再交过了，”他笑笑，“既然都清楚自己的状况了，怎么能再去祸害人家姑娘？”  
“切，敢情James就是你唯一的真爱了啊？如果不跟别人多试试……”  
“已经试得够多了，”他打断她，“现在这样就挺好的。”然后把喝空了的瓶子远远丢向江心的月亮，“真的。”  
“反正你也觉得跟他没希望啊，再跟我试试呗，万一合适呢？”她也有样学样地喝空了瓶子丢出去，瞬间觉得畅快很多。  
“万一不合适，你这么剽悍，捅我一刀怎么办？”他拍拍她的肩，开玩笑似地说。  
“说什么呢你？我很淑女诶。”  
“没有希望的事早点放弃比较好，当断不断，反受其乱。”他不再看她，转头望着五彩斑斓的河面。 

后来她醉得躺在堤上爬不起来，盖着他的衬衫，睡的迷迷糊糊。只觉得梦里依稀有人唱着someone like you，声音沙沙的，唱到高音的时候破音了，哑得不成样子，像是沉痛的嘶吼，让人心里一抽一抽的疼。

她恍然间回过神来。  
小天仍旧靠坐在门上，无声地把喝空的罐子一点一点慢慢捏扁，丢到一边，然后把头深深埋进膝盖里。  
她从门缝里看着，光线一点点暗下来已经渐渐看不清楚他的动作表情。她死死地咬着自己的手背，努力不哭出声。

-tbc-

21 

那天晚上她抱着一罐咖啡陪小天熬了通宵，从刚买回来热得烫手，到最后一片冰凉，她紧紧攥了它一晚上，一口没喝。 

小天一根接着一根地抽烟，不说话。  
隔着一层层灰色的烟雾看过去，他的造型终于颓废到像个地地道道的地下乐队吉他手。  
教室里安静的空气沉重到让她无法承受。 

“你居然会抽烟啊？这么抽真的没事？喂，我不想陪你一起自杀，二手烟危害很大诶。”她故作轻松地不停说，想要让房间热闹一点点。  
“抱歉。”小天如梦初醒地掐掉烟，跳下课桌准备去开窗户，“有点冷，一会儿就好。”  
“不用不用不用，一开窗子半天都暖和不过来。”  
“抱歉。”小天点点头，又坐回原本那张课桌上。  
“诶，你的烟嗓不会就是这么抽烟抽出来的吧？”  
“可能吧。”  
话茬再次断掉，孤零零地悬在半空，扎着她微微刺痛。 

她咽了咽口水，终于还是有点艰难地开口：“那个……我听说你们院出国毕设的名单出来了……”这是她最初来找他的原因。  
“哦，你说那个啊，对。”  
“你那个……嗯……母亲安排的？”  
“我自己申请的。”男生假装生气，不过表情有点僵硬，“怎么？不相信我的实力？”  
“为什么？”  
小天看她一眼，似乎被她的表情逗笑，“机会难得啊，谁不想出去长长见识？”  
“听说申请周期很长……所以说你很久之前就在计划这件事了？”  
“算是吧。”小天耸耸肩，“这很奇怪吗？”  
她像看怪物一样看着小天无所谓的笑脸。  
“当断不断，反受其乱。”小天笑着，眼神像某天晚上他们一起站在桥上嘶吼的时候一样，锋利而且决绝，无比耀眼。  
她隔着充满房间的灰色烟气看着他，被那种辛辣的气味呛到有点想哭。 

Never mind I’ll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you 

小天的电话突然毫无预兆地响起来，是阿呆近乎哭泣的嘶吼。她吓了一跳，而小天平静地拿起电话看了看，接起来。  
“喂？这么晚了还在想我，真是让人感动啊老妈。”小天的声音变成冷冷的嘲讽。  
“嗯，对，您满意了？不去追究那个勾搭您儿子的小骚货了？”  
“能在您的爪子够不到的地方自由地搞基，我也很满意。对了，看好您的乖儿子，既然有我这个前车之鉴，难保他不有样学样啊。”  
小天在女人尖锐的咆哮声中挂掉电话，冲她笑着说，“总让你听到这个，真是抱歉。”  
她沉默着，不知道怎么接话。  
“其实也没什么的，习惯了就没感觉了。听说我出生的时候她得了严重的产后忧郁症，每天都想弄死我，不过……反正我至今也没被她弄死。” 

“那女人找你的事，James知道吗？”她听不下去，飞快地打断他。  
“大概不知道吧。”小天耸肩。  
“那你就这么走？让那个傻逼什么都不知道地跟他喜欢的姑娘终成眷属，从此平安喜乐幸福安康，然后等他结婚了再屁颠颠给他当伴郎，跟新娘说‘嫁给他没错的’？你是抖M还是圣父啊？”  
“我只是想干干脆脆地把这边的事情了结，安心到异国他乡去寻找艳遇而已。”  
“呸，说的好听。”  
“信不信随你。” 

“那你……还回不回来？”她小心翼翼地问。  
小天没有回答。 

番外 过去的事情

ACT 4 我喜欢你

James吃完晚餐就匆匆忙忙跑去敲小天的家门。  
门虚掩着，留着一条清晰可见的缝，在穿堂的狂风里摇摇晃晃。要下雨了。

他快步进去，带上门，直奔走廊尽头房门大开的主卧。  
小天一个人窝在床上，双手抱膝，没关窗也没开灯。  
James放轻脚步靠过去，在他旁边坐下：“你……刚刚没关门。”  
“无所谓。”小天的声音很生硬，似乎在忍着某些情绪。  
独自抚养小天长大的张老太突然去世，可是整个葬礼流程中他都安安静静地守在灵前，低着头，也不哭。  
老太太从不回家的儿子倒是匆匆赶来哭了一场，拉起戏班子来吹吹打打一通，开了灵堂收了礼钱又匆匆离开。

“门我帮你关过了。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“张姥姥不在了……你以后打算怎么办？”  
“凉拌呗。”小天轻轻笑着，声音却像是想哭，“反正这房子是我家的，学费生活费都有人付。除了没有老太婆天天唠叨我，其它的还跟以前……一样。正好以后出去打架了回来不用挨说。你又不是不知道，老太婆超级唠叨，说起来没完没了好几个小时，还反反复复就那几句……”  
小天抬起头看着他，嘴角努力往上勾，“这么想想也挺好的。”  
James看了他一会儿，突然扑过去抱住他。  
他不知道怎么让小天好起来，只是直觉对方应该好好哭一哭。

小天愣了大概一两秒，然后开始奋力挣扎，“干嘛呢？你要疯啊？”他的声音闷闷地从James的肩窝里传出来，断断续续地表达着不满。  
“别动，别动，你这么一说我突然特想哭，”James笨拙地搂紧怀里的少年，像八爪鱼一样，用双手双脚止住对方的挣扎，“让我抱一会儿，就一会儿。不然被你看到我哭了一定很丢脸。”他毫无章法地说着，想给对方找个好点的理由。  
“切，多大了，丢不丢人……”小天的声音渐渐地小下来，安安静静地伏在他的怀里。

夏天的骤雨噼里啪啦地打进未关的窗，淋湿了James的大半后背。一阵风灌进来，晶晶亮透心凉。  
刚刚失去了亲人的少年无声无息地趴在他的怀里，肩背微微颤抖。  
他不敢说话不敢动，只能用手臂更紧更紧更紧地圈着他。  
温热湿润的感觉从肩窝里蔓延开来：温暖的水域，潮湿的空气，吹送不息的风。内旋的低气压慢慢形成，蠢蠢欲动。  
小天终于慢慢抬起头来，被打湿的睫毛像是蝴蝶翅膀一样扇动一下，就引起一场无可救药的飓风。  
那场飓风在James的心脏横冲直撞所向披靡，所到之处攻无不克战无不胜。  
那场飓风有个让人胆战心惊的名字——它叫，我喜欢你。

-fin-

17 

那天送机的时候她觉得很没有真实感。  
这长达几年的故事结束得意外干净而迅猛，今天之后，她大概就要彻底离开他们的世界了。  
最终她深吸了一口气，向着小天走过去。  
站在小天身边的人少到可怜，只有看起来很平静的卢平和哭得稀里哗啦的Peter。小天和卢平聊着点什么，身边摆着个看起来非常袖珍的行李箱。  
James不在，而小天那刻薄的母亲当然也并未露面。 

似乎是听到她的脚步声，小天转过头来，嘴角还带着一点熟悉的、有点调侃意味的微笑。  
“你来了？”他扬扬手，算是打招呼，“这么早？”  
他穿着她熟悉的那件黑衬衣和刷白的牛仔裤，半长的黑发扎成尾端参差不齐的短马尾，有几缕碎发掉在脸颊旁边，闲散随意的样子。  
她又看到最最开始那个让她一见钟情的，漂亮慵懒的青年。  
仿佛所有发生过的事情都像风漏过捕蝶的网，匆匆而过，不留下丝毫痕迹。他自站在原地，笑得毫无破绽，好像毫发未伤。 

“小天……”她突然伤感得一塌糊涂，感觉自己鼻头发酸眼眶微热，“你……”  
“舍不得我啊？”  
“嗯，”她点点头，努力学他的样子笑起来，“祝你在那边吃好喝好玩好，搞基顺利。”  
“别只祝我搞基顺利啊，爷我魅力无边男女通杀的，搞不好能带个洋妞回来呢。”  
“你拿错台本了吧？这话怎么听都是James的调调——”她猛地止住话头。站在这里这么久，都没有看到James出现，她隐约猜到小天大概并没有告诉James自己要走的事情。  
“什么啊，叉子那都是学我。”小天很配合地陪她调侃一句，然后卢平就已经相当体贴周到地扯开了另一个话题。  
她急忙插进去，尽力配合。  
气氛开始慢慢热络起来，热闹得不像是送别，而像一场群口相声。一个人说了，大家笑了，另一个接上，大家殚精竭虑地挖掘最后一丝幽默感，心照不宣地粉饰太平。 

“我去下洗手间，你们先聊着。”她笑着落荒而逃，跑到厕所里去拨电话。  
她终究还是没法看到小天就这么了结一切孤零零地走，留下James那个傻逼舒舒坦坦地追他的妹子，谈他的恋爱。凭什么他能这么毫无负担地过下去，什么都不知道，什么都不用承担？ 

电话打了好几个，终于慢慢悠悠地接通，对面James的声音里满是不耐烦：“什么事啊，我正陪莉莉逛街呢。跟你说啊，今晚我在你以前说过的那家餐馆订了个位置，诶别说，你眼光还真不错，那地方莉莉一定满意。谢谢了啊，今晚我要是成功上垒了回去一定请你吃饭……对了你到底什么事啊？”  
她等着James的高涨的热情稍稍冷静下来后，语气平静地说：“小天要走了，去英国，一小时后的飞机，也许再也不会回来了。”  
“什么啊？今天又不是愚人节。”  
“我说真的。”  
“得了吧，我前两天还在他家看片呢，你说他要走，他怎么不收拾行李？”  
“因为他根本就没怎么带行李。我现在就在机场给你打电话。”  
“你们搞什么？”James仍旧一副不信的样子，但是声音无法掩饰地有点慌乱，“把手机给他，我要跟他说话。”  
“他不想跟你说话。你看从他决定，到现在他走，你什么都不知道。他根本就没想要告诉你。”她说，心里有种扭曲的快感，“你看这件事连我都知道了，只有你不知道而已。”  
“放屁，你把电话给他。”James终于没心情假装好风度，有点粗暴地说。  
“怎么可能？他不想让你知道，我可是偷偷跑出来打电话给你的哟~所以不用打电话给他，跟你打赌他一定关机了。不过你可以来机场嘛。”她近乎愉快地说完，不顾对面James的咒骂，干脆利落地挂电话，把James拉进黑名单。 

她哼着歌心情愉快地回到小天身边——从他们常去的商业街赶过来至少要两个小时，James不可能赶得上。  
他正悠然自得地跟卢平聊着他的天，看到她时愉快地打了个招呼，“回来了？”  
“嗯，你们在说什么？”  
“在说你一定是去给叉子打电话，所以我们要怎么办才好。”卢平笑着接了一句。  
她抖了一下，赔了个笑脸，“怎么会？……不过你们决定要怎么办呢？”  
“正在讨论中，”小天耸耸肩，“不过反正我也快该进关去登机，所以刚刚已经把手机调到飞行模式了。”他露出一个小小的笑容，好像恶作剧成功的小孩。 

Finale

接到那个挺有意思的电话的时候，领导正窝在他的椅子里，无精打采地喝着一杯热茶。  
领导喜欢别人叫他领导，因为这样叫听着很有范儿。虽然领导也不是什么太大的官儿，但是这不妨碍领导洋洋自得。  
地面人员的工作机械而且枯燥，每天各种忙碌还不落好，可谓过得相当不和谐。  
于是接到接线员小姐转过来的那个电话的时候，领导的大叔心萌动了一下，对这个无聊的下午有了一点信心。 

电话那头的小伙子急的话都快说不清，只是一直拜托领导把电话放在机场广播的麦下面，好让他把要说的话广播出去。  
“这不合规定啊，小子，如果你有什么话我们可以让广播员代你广播一下。”  
“求您了，您就通融通融，一会儿飞机就要起飞了，我再不说她听不到了。”  
“怎么回事儿啊，孩子你别急，说说怎么回事，按照时刻表，四十分钟内都没有飞机要起飞呐。而且你这么占用广播，一会儿有什么紧急信息要播怎么办？”  
“哎呀我跟您说怎么回事有毛用啊大叔，我老婆就要跑了，我现在在路上堵着赶不上过去拦住她了，所以广播借我使使，我就说几句，绝对不耽误您事儿，我保证。求您了大叔，宁拆十座庙不毁一桩婚啊，耽误人家谈恋爱要被马踢的。”  
领导被小伙子的话逗笑了，“行，就借你两分钟，时间过了可得给你掐了啊。”  
“行行行，谢谢您。”  
领导活到这一把年纪，最喜欢的事情莫过于撮合小两口儿，对这件事也颇为喜闻乐见，于是也就心安理得地领受了这声谢谢，帮着小伙子做了安排。 

只听麦刚刚架好，电话那边就开始喊。  
“小天，小天，你听得见吗？是我，叉子，我有话跟你说——”  
领导也不顾仪态了，一路小跑地进了监控室，想透过无数屏幕看看小伙子的老婆究竟什么模样，气性大到动不动就坐国际航班离家出走。  
可惜广播一出，所有的人都抬起头举目四顾，于是领导一时半会儿也找不出目标。  
“我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢你，你听到没？我跟你说我喜欢你——  
“我怕来不及当面跟你说了，所以先告诉你。  
“我知道现在晚了，我知道就是个孬种，人渣，白痴，懦夫，傻逼到连我自己都不忍直视。  
“我错了，对不起。我没什么可辩解的，也知道我以前做过的那些混账事情不是这么两句就能一笔勾销的，所以我也没奢求你能听我一句道歉就留下来。  
“我只是想着既然已经做了这么多错的事情了，我至少不想继续错下去，只求你给我一个终止错误的机会。  
“我赶着现在跟你说这些，只是希望如果你还愿意给我这次机会，就改签机票换成下一班。我没别的想法，只想亲自送你走而已。  
“不管你要骂我还是打算打我或者随便不理我怎样都好，至少让我亲口跟你道个歉表个白。  
“我还有重要的事情没当面跟你说，我不想这么就算了。  
“求你了，等等我。” 

小伙子吼完了带着点哭腔跟他说了谢谢挂了电话，可领导还沉浸在刚才小伙子气吞山河却毫无章法的告白里。  
领导越想越感叹，一边想着“浪子回头金不换啊”，一边脑补故事的前因后果。  
此时广播告白掀起的短暂热潮此时早已散去，取而代之的是登机广播。  
他向着播报的登机口看过去，乘客们拎着行李行色匆匆或依依不舍，送行的人也一拥而上拥吻告别再三叮嘱，场面一切正常，看起来就像每一次普通的登机一样。  
这姑娘心真硬啊。领导摇了摇头，放弃了搜索。  
不过往安检口看过去的时候他还是看到了点希望——三个年轻人仍旧站在靠近安检口的位置，并没有排队，也没有离去，其中就有一个是姑娘。  
接着没多久，跟她在一起那两个男的也走了，就剩她一个，在候机大厅找了个位置坐下。  
这姑娘还真干脆诶，领导想着，说离家出走就带个小包走，说不走了也就干脆不去了，真是不错。  
领导美滋滋地喝了口茶，等着看浪子回头的戏码。 

果然没多久，一个年轻人匆匆忙忙冲进来，东张西望了一会儿就冲着姑娘冲过去。  
两人比比划划讲了半天，搞得周围来来往往的人都纷纷侧目。  
年轻真好啊，领导长叹一声，只恨监控室里没有声音播放，不能再听一遍刚刚那样激情澎湃的告白。  
不过应该也不外乎“我爱你啊”“原谅我啊”“不要走啊” 一类的台词。  
领导脑补得十分愉快，悠悠然喝了最后一口茶，转头吩咐闲着的小保安去给他续一杯，再转过头来的时候年轻人已经蹲在了地上。  
他吩咐技术员给他把画面拉近一些，对准年轻男人——只见那男人蹲在地上，脸埋在臂弯里，肩膀一抽一抽的，眼看就是哭了，而姑娘就坐在一边看着，也不去安慰，更没有动手去扶的意思。  
这姑娘心真硬啊。领导再叹一声，不过没走就好，估计一会儿就和好了。 

领导端着茶杯溜溜达达地回办公室——当然顺便饶了一趟候机厅。  
他大老远地就隐隐约约听到那小伙子的扯开了嗓子在嚎。声音都喊劈了，模模糊糊的听不清楚，只让人觉得难受得听不下去。 

小两口嘛，床头吵架床尾和，总会好的。  
领导摇摇头，无意再呆在一片混乱的候机大厅，踱着方步回办公室去了。 

-end-

 

番外 过去的事情

ACT 5 错觉 

“喂，小天，我跟你……说……”James渐渐放低音量，收声。  
他看到站在转角墙壁前的小天，也看到他怀里的姑娘。他们专心致志地接吻，丝毫没有注意到他的存在。  
高挑瘦削的黑发少年一只手撑在墙壁上，低着头，整个后颈肩背形成一条极富张力的曲线。风微微鼓起起他干净的白衬衫，掀动他脑后一撮没梳好的黑发。  
被他圈在怀里的姑娘高高地仰着头，黑长直的柔顺头发和做工精细的裙角流泻出来，不断刺痛James的某根神经。  
很好看，是符合大多数姑娘究极幻想的场景——初夏的天台，穿着白衬衣带着肥皂和费洛蒙气味的英俊少年，全世界只有你和他两个人。他满心都是你，会闭着眼睛小心翼翼地和你接一个吻。  
这样的画面里不应该存在一个拎着饭盒满头大汗跑出来的男主角的哥们儿。如果出现了也应该是一脸心痛地看着姑娘问“你为什么要选择他”，而不是像他这样，只想要揪着姑娘的头发把她扯出来，然后狠狠丢出去，让她化成一闪而逝的流星。  
James轻手轻脚地后退两步，退到墙角九十度之外的另一面，退出这种不合时宜的剧情。  
他在墙边靠了一小会儿，轻轻地把一份饭盒放在地上，大步离开天台。 

短短几层楼梯他走得心神不宁，居然踩到某个坐在楼梯上的姑娘的裙角。  
女生凶悍地回过头来，“你走路有没有带眼睛啊，这么大个人坐在这里你也会踩到？”脸上还带着慌忙涂抹开的泪痕。  
居然是很久不见的莉莉。  
James觉得今天大概是出门没看皇历所以各种走背字，才会接连碰到应付不来的奇怪情况。比如小天带着新交的女朋友到他们常去的天台卿卿我我，再比如这个和他孽缘深厚地做了十年同班同学的姑娘在他面前哭了。  
没有谁比他这个被莉莉用自动铅笔扎了十年的同桌更了解姑娘强大的自尊。  
他见过她用鼻孔看着比自己高的家伙打嘴炮，见过她甩对她纠缠不休的男生耳光，见过她被老师冤枉作弊时候一脸镇定的辩解，唯独没见过她哭。 

“你怎么了，傻妞儿？居然哭成这样，鼻涕都流出来了。”他不知道该怎么处理，只好用惯常的挑衅语气说话。  
“滚，你才鼻涕流出来了，你全小区都鼻涕流出来了。”  
“好好好，没流没流，到底怎么了啊？”James小心翼翼地拍了拍她的肩。  
“还不是那傻逼，他虐老娘千百遍老娘待他如初恋，凭什么啊凭什么啊，丫到底是凭什么啊……”姑娘说着悲从中来，干脆把脸埋进James怀里，“不好意思，我知道你还没妹子，借我用一会儿。”  
“……那就甩了他吧。”他知道莉莉有个喜欢了很久的男生，每天每天她高兴的时候都会没创意地说那家伙如何如何好。  
“说得好听，哪有那么容易……”  
James突然觉得自己也差不多没什么立场说她，有些事情就是这样，明知没有希望，就是不想放手。 

姑娘得声音哭得意外安静——只是静静地伏在他肩上，肩背轻微地颤抖，没多久就让他的肩膀湿掉大半。  
James一时有点倒错感，似乎时间突然退回几年前那个盛夏的傍晚，那时他也这么小心翼翼地环着怀里的家伙。他用手臂紧紧箍着他，不敢说话不敢动。  
“没事了，没事了，没事了啊……”他轻轻拍着怀里人颤抖的脊背，感觉对方慢慢平静下来，“还有我呢，你还有我……”  
那人在他肩上回应似地蹭蹭，“嗯。”  
“……和我在一起吧。” 

“对不起……借过。”女孩很小声地说，低着头在James移开一点位置的时候飞快跑过，被风带得微微扬起的长发和做工精美的裙角擦过他的视线。  
James突然感觉到什么似的回头，看到站在楼梯转角的小天。对方带着不怀好意的笑容看着他，动作夸张地比了个大拇指，然后挥挥手转身上楼。  
James看看他的背影，又看看怀里已经平静下来的姑娘，茫然地松开手。  
突然觉得有什么不对，又觉得这样才是对的。 

莉莉抬起头，努力冲他展开一个笑脸，“今天真的很谢谢你。”  
“没事，应该的。咱俩谁跟谁啊。” 

-fin-

ACT 6 回忆不能 

James拎着一提冰镇啤酒敲开小天的大门时，对方一脸刚睡醒的样子——脸上留着被枕头压出来的红印，全身上下只有一条大花裤衩和一双人字拖。  
“过两天就高考了，你就不能安生点呆在家吗？”小天揉着惺忪的睡眼嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，却还是退开一步把他让进门，“三点我还打算写写数学。”  
“得了，这么用功不怕考试时候一紧张晕了啊？”James扬扬手里的酒，又神秘地亮出一直藏在口袋里的光碟，“今天哥们儿带了好东西给你，咱哥俩好好放松一把，过两天上了考场战无不克攻无不胜。”  
小天了然地进屋拉上窗帘，打开电视和DVD：“想找个清静的地方看片你可以直说。” 

初夏毒辣的阳光经过蓝色窗帘的格挡变得清凉而暧昧，吊在天花板上的风扇发出稳定的轻微蜂鸣，窗外的蝉鸣断断续续地叫嚣。电视里不断地传来女人婉转的呻吟和喘息的声音，在安静的空气里几乎可以敲出回声。粗糙的画面偶尔不稳定，搞得房间里忽明忽暗，啤酒瓶丢了一地，卫生纸卷掉在地上，拖出长长的一道。  
“波老师身材还是这么好啊。”小天喟叹一句，专注地盯着画面，手已经顺着大裤衩摸进去。  
“我拿来的，都是好东西。”James心不在焉地接道。他一直偷偷瞟着坐在身边的人，根本没有在意电视里现身说法的到底是哪位老师。 

小天倚在沙发上，表情专注却又带着点厌倦的神色。他光裸的上身附着一层有型却不夸张的肌肉，整个骨架还是瘦削的，残留着少年特有的青涩。  
他的双腿微微分开，花裤衩拉下来，露出正在立正敬礼的老二——尺寸不错，颜色也很浅，看来像是没有跟哪个姑娘理论联系实际过。他用那双优雅的、弹钢琴的手包裹住它，然后开始飞快地上下滑动起来。  
五指姑娘的服务似乎很让他满足，他微微仰起头，静静地、若有若无地喘息起来。  
James无意识地舔舔唇，觉得嗓子有点儿冒烟。某个一直只是微微抬着头的家伙突然立正站好了。  
要糟糕啊，看了半天波老师都无感，却对着正在撸管的哥们儿敬礼这件事情，让人感觉有点不妙。 

“这么心急？”James开口，他盯着小天，把手放在自己的宝具上，声音有点控制不住地轻颤，“你不是有妹子吗？这么猴急会被嘲笑的啊拜托。”  
“撸管这种事又不是和妹子那啥，当然越快越好啊，你是摆什么谱？”小天撇了他一眼，眼底带着一点潮湿的反光。  
不知为什么搞得他有点想缴枪。 

“切，要不要来比大小？”James灌了口啤酒，心一横，说。  
“比就比啊。”小天停手，拎着自己的小鸟靠过来，挑衅地看他：“输了别哭。”  
“你才是输了别哭吧。”James也悍然拔刀，凑到小天身边，把两件宝具并排摆好。 

James着魔了似的握住两根放在一起的粉色长枪，试探性地动作起来。  
“我……听他们说这样感觉挺好，就、就想试试看。”他苍白地解释着。  
小天只是惊讶地看了他一眼，垂下眼帘算是默许。  
然后一切都乱套了。  
小天在他手里颤抖着喷发，而他看着小天微微抖动的眼睑和睫毛高潮。  
结束的时候小天用有点潮湿的含义不明的眼神看着他，他心惊胆战地躲开，手心和背后一片冷汗。 

后来他们都喝了很多酒，醉醺醺地倒在沙发上。  
电视里的碟片不知道重播了几次，波老师敬业的咿咿呀呀变成毫无意义的背景音，那张酷似志玲姐姐的脸看太多遍，都变得陌生起来。  
“还继续……”James懒洋洋地转过头，鼻尖撞上小天的脸颊，于是句末的“看吗”两个字就被他囫囵吞下，梗在嗓子里。  
James感觉对方温热的呼吸喷在自己的皮肤上，几乎要把那几平方厘米的区域点燃。  
气氛突然变得有点奇怪。 

他情不自禁地靠近，靠近，靠近，然后捕捉到对方的嘴唇。  
小天的嘴唇上还残留有冰冷的啤酒，触感凉爽而且湿润。他不知所措地在上面辗转碾压，感觉到对方轻到快要停顿的呼吸。  
大脑飞转。偷偷百度过的接吻步骤一条一条跳过去，却每一条都模模糊糊，被呼吸间的热度烧成一滩浆糊。 

小天从鼻腔里低低地哼笑一声，然后探出舌头，长驱直入地入侵他的口腔。  
“应该是这样……”模糊的呢喃从唇舌辗转的间隙传递出来，轻得像一场幻觉。  
James有样学样地回应，仔细而缓慢地抽出两人口腔里的空气，灵活舔舐小天的舌头、牙齿、上颚。  
不算好闻的酒气在两人的口腔中蔓延，却莫名地很有气氛。酒不醉人，人自醉。 

“哎……我怎么觉得……你长得特像一个人，”小天在那个漫长而安静的亲吻之后茫然地说，带着那种醉酒的人常有的松弛笑容，“偷偷……跟你说啊，最近……我发现自己喜、喜欢上他了……”  
一盆冷水当头泼下，James的情绪突然冷却：“你醉了。”  
“不过……我……也不知道他对我……什……么意思，我猜吧……他一直喜欢他那个同桌……前几年我还……看见他大中午的……抱着那妞儿……”  
小天还自顾自说着，只不过他早就没心情听。  
只要那句“你长得像一个人，我喜欢她”就够了。 

“我是谁？”James死死按着他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛问，“小天，你看好了，我是谁？”  
小天似乎吓了一跳，突然安静下来。  
James看到他的眼神慢慢变得清明而且冷定，最后黯然垂下眼帘，避开自己的眼神。  
“你是……叉子。”他有点艰难地说。  
“总算清醒过来了啊，你刚刚吓我一跳。”James努力地假装成开玩笑的语气，却发现自己演技差劲到家。他的手指无法控制地在小天肩上越掐越紧，整个手臂都因为肌肉的紧绷颤抖。  
“松手，叉子。”小天皱着眉，挣扎着甩掉他的手臂坐起身，“很疼。”  
“好啊，”他放开手，突然笑起来，“可以啊。” 

那些堆积不多的酒精突然燃烧起来，点燃他所有的情绪。  
反正也无所谓，反正无论怎么认真地默默地小心翼翼地喜欢那家伙都不会有希望。看着那个没节操的家伙一个一个换女友，却只能在他约会的时候帮他请假或者望风什么的，被喜欢的人当成别人还屁颠屁颠地高兴什么的，真是够狼狈够丢脸啊。  
真是够了。 

“亲过这么多人的嘴……”他俯下身抚摸那副梦寐以求的嘴唇，“真的不会烂掉吗？”  
James狠狠地推开脸色刷白的小天，大步流星地离开这个混乱的房间。  
那么，就此……放弃吧。 

-fin-

ACT 7 没差 

听卢平说要单独找他喝酒的时候James觉得很惊讶。  
“怎么了？”他们坐在红场的吧台前面，背景是某个自弹自唱的妹子安安静静的情歌。  
“就想问你个事。”一贯游刃有余的卢平难得地措辞艰难，“你……对小天到底什么意思？”  
James愣了愣，避开卢平的视线，心不在焉地转动手里的杯子：“最近你们都怎么了，一个个的都来问我这个？我干什么了我？”  
“你对他居心不良，连个认识你们没多久的小姑娘都看得出来。”  
James哑然失笑：“有这么明显？”  
卢平郑重其事地点头，“你得跟他说清楚……”  
“又来。”James打断他，“这么多年你都没说腻啊。我跟你说了，他是直的，他不会对我有意思。这么多年了你也见过他把过多少妹子吧？你说你撺掇着我去跟他告白算怎么回事？你知不知道要是我跟他说了搞不好我们连朋友都没得做啊？”  
“你说这话你自己信吗？”卢平笑出声来，“每回都是，翻来覆去就这几句。”  
“……说多了就信了。”  
“傻逼。”  
“傻逼我也认了，真不敢说。”James苦笑着，一口喝空杯子里最后的酒，辛辣的味道涌上来，几乎激得他鼻头发酸眼眶发热，“等哪天他要离开我，再说吧。” 

“你要再不说，估计就来不及了。”卢平的声音淹没在突然热闹起来的环境里，模模糊糊。  
“你说什么——”James吼过去。  
“我说小天那家伙喜欢你，谁都知道，就你这傻逼想不通——”卢平也吼回来，然后不顾他的一再追问，自顾自喝着酒，不再说话。  
“得了，玩笑开过了啊。”James喊来酒保叫了杯B-52，红色的火焰在杯子里燃烧起来，仿佛他愈演愈烈的不安。 

最近James一直觉得莫名地不安。  
这种感觉从几周前接到小天母亲的电话的时候就一直积累沉淀，让他烦躁不安，日思夜想不得解脱。  
电话里那女人用尖锐的声音对他咆哮，没头没尾意义不明。前前后后听下来，大概就是他和小天不知道惹了什么事情，结果小天一个人把责任都扛下来，把他撇得干干净净。  
最后女人撂下一句狠话结束了这段毫无逻辑的咆哮。  
她说总之你这□□给我安生点，你们爱怎么样我懒得管，再让我知道你们搞出这种事情，他怎么保你都没用。  
结果那晚他就听说那女人去找过小天了。 

后来他冲到后台去质问小天到底发生了什么，对方头也没抬地收琴，不搭话。  
“她……又骂你？”他还记得很小的时候偶尔撞到过的场面——那个披金戴银的女人用尖尖的指甲指着一脸淡漠的小天，说出的话恶毒得让天天在街上打混的他都胆战心惊。  
彼时他们都还是十多岁的小孩，小天却已经可以在那样的咒骂里带着笑容听。他看得心都疼了，扑上去用拳头和牙齿笨拙地攻击那女人。  
那天的最后他紧紧地抱着笑得僵硬的小天，紧到手臂都止不住地颤抖。 

“对不起，对不起，对不起……对不起，都怪我……”快十年过去他还是不知道该怎么安慰他，只能紧紧地把他压进怀里，来缓解自己心里的不安的无力。  
可是对方很快地推开他：“和你没关系。”  
小天冷淡地说。  
就这么话茬硬生生断在空气里。 

直到抱着保温壶的姑娘闯进来。  
“我给你泡了胖大海，趁热喝，对嗓子好。”姑娘热热闹闹地张罗起来。  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
他看到小天嘴角露出不明显的笑。 

他一口吸尽杯里所有的酒，在那种冰与火的刺激下陡然清醒过来。  
——你看，他需要的不是我。从来都不是。  
所以我不挣扎，反正我也没差。 

-fin-

HAPPY ENDING 

她低着头翻手机，刷完微博刷论坛，假装自己看不到蹲在自己面前嚎啕大哭的家伙。  
可以逛的所有地方都去过一遍，对方还是离结束遥遥无期的样子。  
已经开始有地勤人员过来劝James不要打扰别的旅客休息。好事者的目光有如实质一样地压向他们，甚至还有人过来对她好言相劝，说些“小两口的，有话好好说嘛”一类的话。  
小两口你妹啊，你才小两口，你全家都小两口。  
她在心里默默腹诽，把一切愤怒倾尽滑屏划得越发迅猛的手指上。这时候 

突如其来的短信拯救了她的无聊。  
“明天再来送我吧，到时候好好敲这个让你丢脸的家伙一顿。今天真是麻烦你了，不好意思。”  
发件人居然是小天。 

她惊讶地抬头，一眼就看到黑发俊秀的青年双手插袋站在围观人群里。  
他蹑手蹑脚地走到James背后，伸出食指压在唇上，对她摆出一个保持安静的手势。脸上带着一个兴奋的、跃跃欲试的坏笑。  
她如释重负，冲他比了个中指，起身拎着包大步离开。 

力挽狂澜的狗血戏码什么的，谁爱看谁看吧。 

-fin-


End file.
